What The Heart Wants
by ArabianNights18
Summary: Young Prince Thranduil is unconcerned with finding love. At least until he spies a beautiful young elf, and suddenly can think of nothing but finding out who she is, and why his horse seems to recognize her. Prequel to I Keep Looking For Something More, but you don't need to read it to understand this. ThranduilXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is! The prequel to _I Keep Looking For Something More_. If you haven't read it, that's okay, this is largely a stand-alone story. The Epilogue at the end will be the only part where reading _Something More _will be helpful. I am still not entirely happy with this intro, but I couldn't come up with a good way to change it. I hope you like it, and please review. I will post chapters faster if I get reviews. This story is essentially done and just needs to be posted. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

Thranduil laughed merrily as he strolled through the halls of Harlond. The young prince was untroubled by anything at the moment. Life was good. He lived peacefully in Harlindon, studying under Lord Celeborn. He was currently on his way to the practice fields with his three closest friends, and he was looking forward to beating them soundly when they got around to sword fighting.

"You should have seen her face, Thranduil, I think she might have stopped breathing."

"I can't help that," Thranduil replied as his friends laughed again, waving his hand dismissively. "It's not like I do it on purpose."

"I'm sure," Lithiavas said sarcastically. "You know you enjoy the attention."

"Maybe a little," Thranduil said with a grin, emphasizing the point by saying "Good morning, ladies," to a group of passing elleths, who began giggling madly as soon as he had passed. He and Lithiavas were both right. Thranduil couldn't help being attractive and a prince, but he did enjoy the attention. As a young elf, he did get a great deal of pleasure in making elleths swoon.

When they reached the practice field, none of the elves were surprised to see a group of ladies standing nearby, whispering to themselves as Thranduil and his friends began practicing.

"I question why I am your friend sometimes," Novathin said, glancing at the elleths. "No elleth will look twice at me when I am standing next to you."

"You are my friend because we have known each other since long before any elleth began to look at either of us," Thranduil said, the resounding thud of an arrow hitting the target punctuating statement. "You get enough attention by yourself, so don't complain."

They continued shooting for a while, all four of them showing off for the group of ladies hovering off to the side. Thranduil was good at archery, but he was much better at the sword. It didn't take him long to grow tired of shooting.

"Come on you three, I've had enough archery. Let's try the sword."

"You just want to show off more," Novathin said with a sigh, taking off his quiver. "I hate sparring with you."

"How about you, Balamaethor?" Thranduil asked, unsheathing his sword and giving it a few practice swings. Sighing, Balamaethor drew his sword, obliging his prince's request.

Thranduil smirked and quickly feigned at Balamaethor, before striking to the left. Balamaethor blocked the attack, taking a low swing at Thranduil, who deflected the blow and spun around to attack again.

They sparred for quite a while, Thranduil wearing down Balamaethor. He was pleased to hear the "Ooos" and "Ahhhs" and gasps from the ladies whenever he pulled off a spectacular spin or narrowly avoided Balamaethor's blade. Finally, when he was growing tired of showing off, he feigned at his friend once again, coming in close enough to grab the other elf's arm and disarm him, spinning away with his blade to Balamaethor's throat.

"I win," Thranduil said, grinning. There was applause from behind him as he sheathed his sword. Lithiavas was right. He did love the attention, perhaps a bit too much.

"Now that you're done showing off," Novathin said picking up his gear. "Let's go for a ride before dinner."

"Alright, let's go," Thranduil said, following his friends towards the stables. Before leaving the practice fields, he couldn't resist turning towards the gathering of ladies and bowing regally. A series of giggles arose from the assembled maidens, several of which waved or clapped as he left.

* * *

Thranduil galloped through the forests with his friends, his bow in his hand, ready to shoot if they came across any game. It wasn't often he was able to go out and hunt with his friends. Unfortunately, they didn't have any luck. They returned empty handed.

Novathin was riding in front of him and slowed down as they arrived back to the city. Thranduil trotted next to him as they rode back into the stables. They passed more young elleths as they did so, and Thranduil smiled at them, nodding his acknowledgement.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Novathin said, dismounting in the stables.

"Tired of what?" Thranduil asked, also dismounting. Balamaethor and Lithiavas did the same behind him.

"The giggling fan club," Novathin said, leading his brown into his stall. Thranduil led his pure white stallion, Arandil, into his stall, a smile on his face.

"Not really. I mean, it can be inconvenient, but generally, it's nice to be appreciated."

"You're more than appreciated. You're like a piece of meat that they are all eyeing like hungry wolves."

"Really?" Thranduil laughed. "I've never thought of it that way."

"Don't you want to just find someone to marry and settle down with?"

"Eventually," Thranduil said, unconcerned. "I have plenty of time to do that though. No need to rush. I plan on enjoying myself right now." He patted Arandil before looking up at his friend. "What about you? You've broken your own share of hearts."

"Maybe a few," Novathin said with a half smile. "But that's because I still haven't found the right one yet, not like Balamaethor."

"I am just lucky," Balamaethor said from a few stalls away, a smile on his face as he thought of his beloved. "The real question is whether Thranduil will ever find a girl who won't swoon at the sight of him. It would be a tough marriage if his wife kept passing out every time she saw him."

"Haha, you're hilarious Balamaethor," Thranduil said, walking out of Arandil's stall. "I like things the way they are. You may want to be tied down, but I am happy being free."

"You say that now, but wait until you meet your soul mate. You won't be so indifferent then."

"Well if that happens, I'll let you know," Thranduil said as he left the stable with his friends. Soul mate, ha. Thranduil was content with his life as it was, and doubted that his soul mate would just pop into his life anytime soon. What were the chances of that?

* * *

Thranduil stood leaning against the railing of his tower balcony. He could see the early morning sun starting to peak over the treetops, the warm summer morning disturbed by a quiet breeze that ruffled the leaves and his hair. He loved watching the peace and quiet of the forest in the morning before everyone woke and began their daily routines. However, today, the peace was not his alone to enjoy.

As he focused on the horizon, he noticed something moving on the ground out of the corner of his eye. Looking down, he saw a cloaked figure moving quickly across the open space below. He watched the figure, curious about the strange behavior so early in the morning. Upon reaching the tree line, the figure looked back before disappearing into the woods.

Thranduil felt his breath catch in his throat. He had been surprised to see that the figure was in fact female. But what hit him hardest was at how beautiful she was. He had never seen another like her. With his elf eyes, he was able to see every feature, from her hazel eyes to her thin red lips to her strawberry blonde hair. Thranduil had been hit in the stomach before, and seeing the girl in front of him was a similar experience.

It took him a moment to realize she had disappeared, he was so in shock from the experience. When he did realize she was gone, Thranduil had an overwhelming urge to go after her. He needed to know who she was. But as he opened his door to leave, he found Novathin and Lithiavas outside his door, about to knock.

"Good timing. We were just going to get you so we can go to breakfast before your meeting with Lord Celeborn."

Thranduil frowned. He had forgotten he had a meeting. Now he didn't have time to go find out who that girl was. When he failed to respond to Lithiavas's statement, his friends looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong? You look like you are in pain."

"What?" Thranduil said, pulling his mind back to the present. He had been contemplating how best to go about finding the mystery girl as soon as he was finished with his work today.

"Are you okay?" Novathin asked. "You have an expression on your face I have never seen before."

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Come on, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

"Thranduil? Thranduil!"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"What is wrong with you today?" Celeborn asked, his brow wrinkled as he looked across his desk at the young prince. "You are usually far more focused than this."

"I'm sorry Lord Celeborn. I am alright."

Celeborn watched the younger elf with skepticism. Thranduil had a strange look on his face, and despite his assurances, he was not at all focused on what his mentor was saying.

"Hmm, if you say so," he said finally, still eyeing the younger elf with skepticism. "But I can see you are not in the frame of mind to be of any use today. Return to your studies, we will talk about this later."

"Yes, my lord," Thranduil said as he rose and left Celeborn's study. Lord Celeborn watched Thranduil hurry from the room, his behavior uncharacteristic and puzzling. It worried him slightly, but he pushed it aside. Thranduil was a young elf and was prone to mood swings occasionally. Perhaps this was just a new phase he was going through.

Thranduil had no intention of returning to his studies. He was going to go outside and see if he could find any indication of the mysterious elleth's passing.

It took hardly any time at all for him to get outside and find the clearing where he had seen the girl that morning. Eagerly, he began examining the ground around where she had disappeared. Unfortunately for Thranduil, the clearing was frequently trafficked by elves, and he was unable to detect any signs that could be attributed specifically to the elleth from early. Frustrated, he started walking in the direction she had been headed, wondering if maybe he could find further clues as he went. But he didn't go very far before he was stopped by another lady, walking alone in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Prince Thranduil! How are you this morning?"

"Quite well, my lady," he said, not in the mood to chat. "And you?" He really didn't care, but his manners automatically kicked in as his brain went elsewhere.

"Wonderful, thank you," said the elleth, batting her eyelashes. "Where are you off to this morning, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just going for a walk," he said, barely paying attention to the conversation. If he had been more focused, he would have realized what a poor choice of words this was.

"Marvelous! I was just out for a stroll myself. Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Of course not, my lady," Thranduil said, realizing his mistake too late to fix it. His royal training prevented him from voicing his real thoughts on the matter. "I am sorry, I did not ask your name."

"Lady Brilnariel, your majesty," she said, curtseying politely. Thranduil held out his arm for Lady Brilnariel, and against his better judgment, allowed her to accompany him as he continued his fruitless search.

It took a long time before Thranduil could convince Lady Brilnariel to let him go. He had only been half listening to her chattering away for over an hour, intent on trying to find evidence of the mystery elleth's passing. He had been forced to give up his search when he reached the stables, since there was far too much traffic in that area to be able to find anything so specific as a single elleth's footprints. It took another half hour before he could get the Lady to release him so he could get back to what he was supposed to be doing. Only when he said he was late for studying did she consent to let him out of her sight.

"Oh," she said, her disappointment evident. "Well, I shan't keep you then if you have work to do. It was an honor spending time with you, your majesty."

"Your company was appreciated, Lady Brilnariel," he said, bowing his head slightly. Truthfully, he had resented every minute of it, but voicing this opinion would have been the epitome of rude. "I shall see you some other time then." He quickly left before she was able to suggest another time for them to meet. The lady was pretty, with dark brown hair and pale green eyes, but he barely noticed any of this, his thoughts completely devoted to the strawberry blonde he had seen just a few hours earlier. As he hurried away towards his tower room to study, he could feel his determination growing. He was going to find her. Harlond was sizable, but he was confident that someone he knew would be able to identify her. Even if it was just a name. Anything to make her real, not just a phantom that appeared once before vanishing forever.

* * *

"What's with you lately?" Balamaethor asked, his brow furrowed as he looked at the prince, who was absent mindedly staring out the window. "You have been acting strange for a week now."

"I'm sorry," Thranduil said, looking around at his friend as they sat in the library, pouring over history books. "I forgot I hadn't told you yet."

"Told me what?" Balamaethor asked, incredibly curious now.

"I've been trying to find someone for the last week. Novathin and Lithiavas haven't had any luck finding her, and I'm just getting frustrated."

"Her?" said Balamaethor, his curiosity peeking as a grin spread across his face. "A specific her?"

"Yes," said Thranduil, looking out the window again, ignoring the smug look Balamaethor was giving him. "I just caught a glimpse of her the other morning. I want to know her name."

"Really?" Balamethor said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You seem pretty dedicated to just be looking for a name."

"What are you trying to say?" Thranduil said, scowling as he looked across the desk at his friend.

"I'm saying you are showing an uncharacteristic interest in a single elleth. Since when do you care to do more than smile and make ladies swoon at the sight of you?"

"I'm just curious, alright?" Thranduil said, looking down at his book but not actually comprehending the words as his eyes scanned the page. "Novathin and Lithiavas didn't react this way when I told them."

"What did they say when you told them this?"

"They just looked at each other and asked what she looked like," Thranduil said, eyes still on his book. Balamaethor didn't respond, but he was highly skeptical that Novathin and Lithiavas had nothing else to say on the matter. His suspicions were confirmed when he caught up with them both later while Thranduil was in his meeting with Lord Celeborn.

"So he told you about his mystery elleth, did he?" Lithiavas said with a smirk. "What do you make of it?"

"It is so out of character. I started asking questions and he got a little testy," Balamaethor responded with a shrug. "He said you two accepted his story without question."

"Oh we did," said Novathin. "I couldn't stop grinning though. You should have seen the look on his face. He wouldn't have noticed a heard of deer running through the dining hall at that point."

"So what do you think?" Balamaethor asked insistently. "Do you think it could be love?"

"Too early to tell, he doesn't even know her name," Novathin said, shaking his head. "You weren't even that bad with Raina."

"I'm not sure she even exists," Lithiavas interjected. "Neither Novathin nor I have been able to find her, and we have been looking, asking questions and all that. Thranduil has been working pretty hard lately, he may have imagined the whole thing."

"Well I think we need more to go on. Shimmering golden hair and alluring hazel eyes is not much to go on."

"Did he really say that?" Balamaethor asked, concerned. That did not sound like his friend at all.

"I'm paraphrasing, but the wistful look he had in his eyes while describing her was enough to suggest all of that. See what you can dig up, Balamaethor. Maybe you'll have more luck."


	2. Chapter 2

_I recently realized how much I rely on dialogue in my stories. Does it bother you? Anything else you think I should change? I can make changes if you would like, and if it doesn't take away from the story I have already written. I am still open for suggestions on a new series based on this and _I Keep Looking For Something More_. __Anyway, here's part 2, please send me reviews! __Enjoy!_

* * *

None of Thranduil's friends were able to find any hint of the girl he was looking for. With just her physical description, there was not enough for them to determine which of the fair-haired elleths of Harlond was the one the prince was after. A month passed, and they had all but given up.

"Sorry Thranduil," Novathin said as they sat around the table for breakfast. "But you are asking for a miracle. Without her name, there is almost no possibility of us finding her. There are just too many elleths that fit your description."

Thranduil sighed. He had all but given up himself. It hadn't taken long before he had had to leave the searching to his friends as he dove back into his studies. At this point, he wasn't even sure his memory of her was accurate.

"Maybe I'll run into her someday," Thranduil said heavily. "Thanks for trying."

"Well the midsummer festival is in a few weeks, maybe you'll run into her there," Balamaethor said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Maybe," Thranduil said, standing up and abandoning his half eaten meal. "I think I'm going to go for a ride before returning to the library. Anyone want to come?"

"Can't," Lithiavas said, shoving the last bite of food in his mouth. "I have to work on the new wing today."

"How about you two?" Thranduil asked, looking at Balamaethor and Novathin.

"Why not? I was just going to work on the gardens today."

"I don't want to study, either," Balamaethor said, standing up. "Have fun with your rocks today, Lithiavas."

"Thanks," Lithiavas replied sarcastically as his friends headed towards the stables and he headed off to work.

* * *

"We really should get back to studying," Balamaethor said as he, Novathin, and Thranduil led their horses back to the stables. "As much as I hate to admit it, we have been rather lax in our work lately."

"I know, we'll head to the library as soon as we're done here," Thranduil said, leading Arandil towards the stable entrance. But before he got through the gate, the stallion's ears pricked up and he shook his head up and down.

"What's wrong, boy?" Thranduil asked, trying to get a hold on Arandil's bridle. But the horse bucked, pulling himself free of Thranduil's grip, and galloped away into the trees nearby.

"I'll get him, just put your horses away," Thranduil said as his friends made to mount up and go after the stallion. They turned back into the stable as Thranduil jogged after his horse, whistling sharply, hoping Arandil would return on his own. He was generally a well behaved, if spirited, horse, and Thranduil couldn't account for this new behavior.

As he followed the stallion's path through the trees, he came out suddenly on a clearing by a stream that cut through a small hill. He saw Arandil standing near a willow tree, but he was not alone.

Thranduil stopped short when he saw Arandil was standing beside the very elleth he had been looking for during the last month. When he had stepped out of the trees, he had seen her patting his horse's nose with a beautiful smile on her face, but when she caught sight of him, her smile vanished. She quickly let go of Arandil and retreated until her back was against the trunk of the willow tree.

Thranduil, who could tell she was on the verge of fleeing, made a move towards her.

"Wait a moment," he said before she could disappear. But he couldn't get anything else out, he was so enthralled by her beauty, despite the frightened look on her face.

"I am sorry, your majesty," she said timidly, looking down. "I didn't know this was your horse."

"It is alright," Thranduil said, finding his voice again and turning on the charm that had worked so often on other elleths. "I am just surprised to see Arandil show affection for someone other than myself. What is your name?" He felt his heart beating rapidly, having wanted to know the answer to that question for weeks now, and feeling that he was finally on the brink of finding out.

"My name is Ellissiel, my lord," she said, her face slightly pink, which Thranduil thought was adorable. "But I really must be going. I am sorry." With that, she disappeared into the trees before Thranduil could say another word. He was used to having a strong effect on ladies, but having them flee from him was new. He frowned, wondering what he had done to elicit such a reaction from such a beautiful elleth.

"Thranduil! Oh good, you found him." Novathin and Balamaethor came up behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" Balamaethor asked, looking in the direction Thranduil was staring.

"I can't believe it," Thranduil said quietly, regaining his motor functions enough to walk over to Arandil and grab his bridle. "What are the odds?"

"Of what?" Novathin said, concerned about this strange behavior.

"Arandil found her," Thranduil said, turning to look at his friends. "Arandil found the elleth I was looking for."

"You're kidding!" Balamaethor said, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"She ran away from me," Thranduil said, still in shock. "But before she did, I got her name."

"And?" Balamaethor said eagerly. "What is it?"

"Ellissiel," Thranduil said, pouring every ounce of emotion he could muster into that one word. "Her name is Ellissiel."

* * *

Armed with this new information, it was not difficult for Thranduil's friends to find her. It was Novathin who found her first.

He happened to be visiting his cousin later that week, to spend time with him and his new bride.

"I don't suppose either of you could help me with something," he asked on whim, thanking his cousin's new bride, Quessiel, as she handed him a cup of tea.

"What do you need help with?" his cousin Foroduin asked, smiling at his wife as she sat beside him.

"I have been given instructions to find a young elleth who goes by the name of Ellissiel," he said before taking a sip of tea. "It's important."

"Oh no, what has she done?" Quessiel said wearily, sighing as she looked at him over her teacup.

"You know her?"

"She is my sister," she replied. "Is she in trouble again?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Novathin reassured her. Then he paused, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean, again?"

"She is incredibly fond of horses, and more than once she has gotten in trouble, 'borrowing' them without permission."

"Really?" Novathin said, grinning. Maybe that's why Arandil was so attached to her.

"You haven't answered my question though," Quessiel pressed. "Why are you asking about Ellissiel?"

"It appears that she ran into my friend the other day and he was asking about her," he said cryptically. "I assume you know of Prince Thranduil?"

"My goodness, what did she do to him?" Quessiel asked, horrified. Novathin hadn't expected that reaction.

"I believe your sister truly is a thief, Quessiel. Do not tell her this, but I think she may have stolen the young prince's heart. It is too early to tell, but he was strangely insistent to know who she was."

"Well, well, that is an interesting bit of news," Quessiel said, her look of horror disappearing, replaced by a smile as she sipped her tea. "I will have to ask her about the encounter. She said nothing to me. Tell his majesty that she is the daughter of Lady Minuial and Lord Dintieron and a spirited young lady. If you have any more news for me after that, please, don't hesitate to share."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Lissi," Quessiel said with a sly grin on her face as her sister entered their parent's home.

"Good afternoon," Ellissiel said, smiling at her sister. "What are you doing here today? I thought I was going to come visit you?"

"I couldn't wait. I heard something interesting this morning and wanted to ask you about it."

"What's that?" Ellissiel said, hanging up the leather bag she had been wearing.

"I heard you met Prince Thranduil several days ago," Quessiel said, watching her sister closely. At the mention of the prince, Ellissiel paused, quickly returning to her task when she realized her reaction.

"I ran into him is all. We didn't have a long conversation or anything."

"Is that so? It appears that the young prince took an interest in you nonetheless," Quessiel said, her grin widening as her sister turned slightly pink. "Foroduin's cousin said he was asking about you."

"I'm sure he was just wondering what I was doing with his horse," she replied as if this wasn't anything special.

"I knew it! You stole his horse!"

"I didn't!" Ellissiel said defensively. "His horse found me in the woods."

"Oh really? Why would his horse be looking for you?"

"Well," Ellissiel said guiltily, biting her lip. "I may have brought him treats a few times. But I swear, I didn't ride him!"

Quessiel gave her sister a hard look, daring her to lie. When Ellissiel looked her in the eye steadily, her face softened, satisfied her younger sibling was telling the truth.

"Well whatever happened, he is asking about you. I think you should go to the midsummer festival and see what happens."

"I don't want to go to the festival!" Ellissiel said with a childish frown. "Why would I want to go, anyway? I have never liked that sort of thing."

"Oh please, all elves love music and dancing," Quessiel said, rolling her eyes. "You just want to go watch the falling stars."

"Well, it's not my fault they are both the same night. All elves are supposed to like stars, too."

"Yes, but you have an unhealthy obsession," Quessiel said, just as the door opened and their mother walked in. "Same with horses."

"What is going on?" Minuial asked, looking around at her daughters.

"I was just telling Lissi that she needed to go to the midsummer festival and not go stare off into space. It's your fault, you know."

"What's my fault?" Minuial asked, surprised.

"Her obsession with the stars. If you hadn't taken her out so often when we were little, she might have at least shown an interest in marriage by now."

"I can't help it that I'm an astronomer," Minuial said, sitting down beside her eldest daughter. "And why should she be worried about marriage now? She's young, she has plenty of time to think about that."

"Have it your way," Quessiel said, getting up and entering the kitchen. "But you should make her go to the festival!"

"I really don't want to go!" Ellissiel said, looking pityingly at her mother. Minuial smiled at her daughter.

"I know you don't dear, and I won't make you go. But you should think about it at least. The stars will be falling all night, you can go for a short time at least."

"She needs to, because there's a good chance Prince Thranduil will be looking for her," Quessiel said as she reentered the room with a tea tray.

"What makes you say that?" Minuial asked, taking a teacup off the tray and taking a sip.

"Foroduin's cousin says the prince was asking about her. They met earlier this week apparently, and she failed to share it with us."

"Really?" Minuial asked, turning to her other daughter with a smile. "Do tell."

"It wasn't a long conversation," Ellissiel repeated. "I was just sitting under the willow when this white horse came up to me. I didn't know it was his. Prince Thranduil entered the clearing shortly afterwards, asked me my name, and I left."

"You ran away didn't you?" Quessiel said accusingly. "Thought he'd caught you in your mischief, hmm?"

"I might have run away, but I'm sure he only wanted my name so he could tell the stable hands to keep me away from his horse," Ellissiel replied, her face pink again, but she stuck out her bottom lip defiantly. "I couldn't help it. Arandil is pure white. He is a beautiful horse."

"Well perhaps your horse obsession did something good for you," Quessiel said, eyeing her sister. "Now you've got the prince after you."

"I doubt that," Ellissiel said skeptically. "He's got far more beautiful ladies following him around all day. He is just curious, if anything."

"I don't know about that," Quessiel said doubtfully, but she didn't pass on the information Novathin had shared with her. She had promised not to tell her sister, but it was hard to resist the temptation.

* * *

"You won't believe this, Thranduil, but I found out today that Ellissiel is the sister of my cousin's new bride."

"What?" Thranduil asked, looking up from his book eagerly. "Did you see her?"

"Not her personally, but I talked to her sister. Quessiel said she loves horses, and has gotten into trouble borrowing them without permission before. Which is probably why she ran away from you. She may have borrowed Arandil before."

"Seems your lovely lady is a horse thief and a mischief maker," Balamaethor said with a laugh. "Have fun with courting."

"Shut up, Balamaethor," Thranduil said, scowling across the table before turning back to Novathin. "What else did you learn?"

"That's about it. I can probably get more information from Quessiel if you want."

"Not yet," Thranduil said, deep in thought. "I want to try to talk to her myself first."

"Are you going to ambush her at the midsummer festival?"

"I don't think 'ambush' is the proper word," Thranduil said, brow furrowed. "Maybe I'll run into her before that."

* * *

"You seem awfully antsy again," Celeborn said, watching the young prince as he shifted in his seat.

"Just excited for the midsummer festival tonight," Thranduil said with a shrug, gripping the arms of his chair to keep from fidgeting more. "When shall I visit the fields to talk with the planters?" Celeborn, however, wasn't done talking about Thranduil's behavior.

"You have been acting very odd lately," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Not that I can think of," Thranduil said quickly. "What about my agriculture lesson?"

"What's so important about this year's festival?" Celeborn asked, ignoring him again. "It won't be significantly different from the last few."

"It will just be nice to take a break from studying," Thranduil said, before trying one last time to distract the elven lord. "Should Balamaethor and I go to the fields later this week or did you have other things planned for us?"

"If I'm not mistaken, your studies have suffered lately. You've been either taking too many breaks, or are barely reading the material. What is really going on?"

Sighing, knowing that Lord Celeborn wasn't going to give up, Thranduil tried to figure out how to voice his feelings casually, without sounding like a love sick puppy.

"I was just hoping to meet up with someone tonight. It's not a big deal; I just haven't had the opportunity to talk with them seriously in a while." He hoped Celeborn would not notice how he failed to express the gender of the individual he mentioned. Unfortunately, Celeborn apparently picked up on it immediately, a smile spreading across his face.

"Would this be a lady you speak of?" he asked, amused as the younger elf started fidgeting again.

"Yes, but like I said, it's not a big deal. Maybe it will happen, maybe it won't."

"But you would very much like it to happen," Celeborn stated matter-of-factly. "Who is the young lady?"

"Ellissiel," Thranduil said with a sigh, not quite able to hide the emotions that stirred within him when he said her name. Celeborn noticed and his grin broadened.

"Her father is one of my senior advisors," Celeborn said, watching Thranduil closely. "I have not had the pleasure of meeting her, but her father is a valuable member of the court."

"So you know her family well?" Thranduil asked, a little too eagerly. He caught himself and coughed, continuing in a more casual tone. "I am slightly curious, since I have only had a brief meeting with her before."

"Well enough," Celeborn said, remembering how he too had tried to act aloof after meeting Galadriel the first time. That plan had failed miserably, as it most likely would for Thranduil as well. "They are good people. Her mother is an astronomer, and spends a great deal of time making charts of the heavens at night. All I know about Ellissiel herself is that she is a sweet young lady, with a few interesting quirks, apparently."

"Novathin said she has been caught borrowing horses without the owners' consent," Thranduil said with a smile, forgetting to act nonchalant. "She may have borrowed Arandil at some point."

"You don't seem too upset about someone stealing your horse," Celeborn said, highly amused at the look on Thranduil's face.

"She brought him back if she did," Thranduil said with a shrug. He suddenly realized how badly the conversation had gotten away from him. Sitting up straighter, he cleared his throat and attempted to salvage his dignity. "Anyway, what about our visit to the fields?"

"We will talk about it later. Go get ready for the festival," Celeborn said, resisting the urge to laugh as Thranduil nodded and hurried out of the office as fast as he could. There was no doubt in Lord Celeborn's mind that the prince had fallen hard for Lady Ellissiel. He hoped he would get the chance to see Thranduil approach her at the festival and see how it turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3! Enjoy!_

* * *

Thranduil tugged at his tunic collar as he looked in the mirror.

"You are making me nervous, Thranduil. Knock it off," Balamaethor said, straightening his own tunic. "You look fine."

"Sorry," the prince said, glancing around at his friend. Thranduil was dressed in a silvery blue tunic and dark blue leggings with black boots. He wore a simple silver circlet on his head to indicate his station. Balamaethor was wearing a forest green tunic with yellow embroidery and brown leggings and boots. He was dressed to match his love Raina, who was to be wearing a dress of pale yellows and greens.

"Are Novathin and Lithiavas coming here?" Thranduil asked, needing something to distract him from constantly fidgeting.

"Yeah, they will be here shortly. You do realize that by dressing like that you are going to have to fight off a hoard of ladies if you intend to search for Ellissiel, right?"

"So what else is new?" Thranduil said sarcastically. "I can manage."

"I hope so, for your sake," Balamaethor said, glancing around at his friend. "Then you can stop all this nervous twitching. I am tempted to go find her myself just to have some peace."

"How do you think we felt when you first met Raina?" Thranduil countered testily. "You wouldn't shut up about her."

"Alight, alright, I get the point," Balamaethor said, walking towards the door as they heard a knock.

"You both ready?" Novathin asked, dressed in a blue and white tunic, while Lithiavas's was green, a couple shades darker than Balamaethor's, with a light brown trim.

"As we will ever be," Balamaethor replied. "Even if we weren't, I'd throw Thranduil out of the room. This lady of his better be there tonight."

"Keep it up, Balamaethor, and I won't be so lenient next time we spar."

"Just give me a century or two. I will be better than you ever were," Balamaethor countered cheerily as the group left for the festival grounds.

As predicted, Thranduil was mobbed by ladies as soon as he stepped foot on the festival grounds. There was music playing as elves either danced or talked and laughed over plates full of succulent foods. It was the dancing that most of the young ladies were after, and a few tried to lead him onto the dance floor immediately. Figuring he might have better luck looking for Ellissiel while navigating the dance floor than sitting at a table, Thranduil accepted the request of the closest elleth. Unfortunately, it was Brilnariel, who seemed to think she was the prince's favorite since she had now gotten his personal attention twice in the last month.

"You look so handsome tonight, my lord," she said, battering her eyelashes as she looked up at him. She was wearing a rather hideous purple dress, but manners dictated that he compliment her as well.

"And you look lovely this evening, Lady Brilnariel." He had paused when he reached her name, taking a moment to remember what it was. She appeared not to notice, however, and beamed up at him.

"Thank you, my lord! I am so grateful you agreed to dance with me this evening."

It was about this point that Thranduil stopped listening. Like last time they had spent time together, he was trying to act interested while looking around for evidence of Ellissiel instead. Even after he switched partners and danced with another elleth, whose name he forgot as soon as she finished say it, he continued scanning the crowd, looking for the one elleth who could have his undivided attention.

Celeborn sat on a raised platform not far away, and kept looking back at the young prince as he talked with various elves. It appeared that Ellissiel was not there, as the prince went through a series of dance partners which he took absolutely no notice of. Finally, he waved over Lithiavas, who happened to be walking by.

"My lord?" Lithiavas asked, curious as to why the Lord Celeborn wanted him, considering they had rarely exchanged words.

"I understand that Prince Thranduil is looking for a certain lady tonight," Celeborn said softly, leaning towards the other elf. "Have you seen her? The prince seems to be having no luck."

"I have not, my lord, though I do not exactly know what she looks like. I have never met her." Celeborn sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"That is unfortunate. I do hope she arrives soon. I'm not sure how much more waiting Thranduil can take."

* * *

As it turned out, Thranduil could handle very little waiting. It was long before midnight when he gave up and excused himself from whatever lady he was currently dancing with, and headed towards Novathin. He would have sought out Balamaethor, but he was currently dancing with Raina and would not be very sympathetic if pulled away from her.

"No luck?" Novathin said as Thranduil approached him and Lithiavas sitting at a table at the edge of a clearing.

"No," Thranduil said, sitting down heavily. "I can't keep pretending to pay attention to the ladies I dance with either."

"I don't know what to tell you," Novathin said, grabbing a goblet of wine from a passing attendant and pushing it towards Thranduil. "You are the only one who knows what she looks like."

Thranduil sat in silence, tapping his fingers against the table as he brooded. Novathin and Lithiavas excused themselves and started dancing, since the prince was not being conversational. Looking at them dancing happily, Thranduil decided he didn't want to be a part of the merriment anymore. Standing quickly, he slipped quietly away from the festival.

Entering the stables, Thranduil thought about taking Arandil out for a ride. Smiling humorlessly, Thranduil thought that maybe the stallion would be able to find Ellissiel again for him. If nothing else, it would calm his nerves to get out and ride into the trees.

"How are you tonight, my friend?" Thranduil asked, scratching the horse's nose. He started getting out his gear for the horse. He was strapping on the saddle when a buckle fell off. Sighing, he bent down to sort through the straw to find it. Upon straightening up, he found himself looking at Ellissiel, who was standing just outside the stall, her hands hidden behind her back.

It is hard to say who was more surprised, the prince or Ellissiel. The latter looked down quickly, her cheeks going pink again, which made Thranduil smile, but he was also suspicious.

"Lady Ellissiel. What are you doing in here this evening? I didn't see you at the festival."

"No, my lord," she said, not looking up. "There are to be falling stars tonight, and I wanted to see them, so I did not attend the festival. The lights make it hard to see the stars."

"Well you can't see many stars from in here either," he said good-naturedly. He was relieved that she was not avoiding him, as he had feared.

"No, my lord," she repeated, still looking determinedly at the ground as her cheeks got a shade darker.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, my lord," she said, looking up finally. "Just walking around the stables."

"Yes, I heard you like horses," he said before realizing he probably shouldn't have shared this information, for she quickly looked down again, turning yet another shade darker. As it was too late to turn back, he plunged onward. "What have you got there?" He had noticed when she caught sight of him she quickly hid something behind her back, though he had been too shocked to see her to pay attention to what it was.

Slowly, Ellissiel guiltily pulled an apple out from behind her back.

"I just wanted to feed him!" she insisted. "I really wasn't trying to cause trouble."

"Well you better give it to him then," Thranduil said, amused, as Arandil stuck his neck out of the stall to get at the apple.

Ellissiel glanced up at him, before hesitantly holding out the apple for the eager stallion. Arandil quickly devoured the treat. Thranduil noticed that a small smile had appeared on Ellissiel's face as she watched the horse.

"I get the impression you've visited him before," Thranduil said, looking down to finish buckling the saddle. He glanced up at Ellissiel as she pat Arandil's nose as he searched for more treats.

"I am sorry, my lord. I will stop. He is just such a beautiful horse."

"I'm not chastising you," Thranduil said, walking towards the stable door. Arandil put his head over the prince's shoulder, forcing Thranduil to scratch his nose. "I can tell Arandil appreciates the treats. You are welcome to spoil him, though I suppose that means I will have to take him out more so he doesn't get fat." Thranduil's statement was rewarded with a smile, which he was incredibly pleased was directed at him and not the horse.

"Thank you my lord. If I had known he was your horse, I would have asked permission first."

"Quite alright," Thranduil said, leading Arandil out of the stall. "Since you are so fond of him, perhaps you would like to join me for a ride?"

Ellissiel opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted as voices drew near, calling out for Thranduil. He looked around at Novathin and Lithiavas as they rounded a corner and came towards him. Turning back to excuse them for interrupting, he found that Ellissiel had disappeared. Frowning, he made to go after her, but was stopped by Novathin.

"We've been looking for you. Lord Celeborn was wondering where you went."

"I was just talking to Lady Ellissiel, actually," Thranduil said, annoyed that they had scared her off. "What does Lord Celeborn want?"

"Well truthfully, he was worried you were upset that Lady Ellissiel had not shown up," Lithiavas replied. "I can see the point is rather moot now."

"I was having a good conversation with her until you two showed up," Thranduil said, still frowning. "Who knows when I'll see her again now."

"Don't blame us, we didn't know," Novathin said. "Sure you can't just follow her now? You should be able to catch up if you ride Arandil."

"She did say she was watching the falling stars tonight," Thranduil said, his anger evaporating. "Maybe I can find her out on one of the hills." He mounted Arandil and started off after Ellissiel.

"And what are we suppose to tell Lord Celeborn?" Novathin called after him.

"Just tell him I went out for a ride," Thranduil called back over his shoulder.

* * *

Ellissiel lay on her back, looking up at the stars. Every few minutes, she saw a falling star shoot across the heavens, making her smile.

As she lay there, she thought about her recent escape from the prince. She couldn't understand why he was so nice to her. From what he had said, she was fairly certain he had heard about her horse thieving exploits, and wondered why he was not more upset at her for feeding Arandil.

Sighing, she stared up into the night sky, failing to notice the soft sound of hooves approaching. When she did hear them, she sat up abruptly, surprised to see Prince Thranduil for the second time that night, this time riding towards her on Arandil. His blonde hair shimmered in the starlight, and she could clearly see the smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"How are the falling stars?" he asked as he dismounted. "May I join you?"

Ellissiel nodded, watching him walk towards her and lay down to her left, his own eyes directed skyward. Ellissiel remained silent, turning her eyes to the heavens. They were both silent for several minutes, watching the sky. As a star streaked across the blackness overhead, Thranduil broke the silence.

"You never answered my question."

"Which question?" Ellissiel asked, eyes still directed upward. She could feel the prince's eyes on her though, watching her intently.

"I asked if you wanted to go for a ride with me, since you are so fond of Arandil."

"Oh," Ellissiel said, before falling silent. She was unsure whether this was a trap, to see if she had ridden him before. Since she hadn't, and really wanted to, she felt that she should accept the offer. Besides, he was a prince, and it would be rude to decline.

"Not tonight, but maybe some other time?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"How about a week from today? Are you busy?"

"I don't believe so," she said, hugging her knees to her chest as she gazed at another falling star.

"Excellent. Let's say, an hour after noon at the stables?"

"Alright," Ellissiel said before falling silent again. After a moment, the prince asked her another question.

"If there are falling stars all night, why didn't you at least go to the festival for a few hours?"

"I like music and dancing, but there are a lot of people at the festivals," she replied. "I like being out here by myself."

"Well you should go to the next one," Thranduil said, shifting slightly in the grass beside her. "I think you would like it if you went."

"Maybe," Ellissiel said, watching three stars fall one after the other. Beside her, Thranduil was also watching the stars, and silently decided to make a wish for each of them. The first was that he wished Ellissiel to join him the following week for riding. He wasn't sure she would, considering how she kept disappearing on him. Second, he wished she would go to the next festival, so he could dance with her all night. Third, he wished that someday, however long it took, he would get a kiss from the lady sitting beside him.

* * *

"So how were the stars?" Quessiel asked the next day as she had tea as usual with Ellissiel and her mother.

"They were beautiful," Ellissiel said, sitting down beside her sister. They had decided to have tea outside, as it was a particularly warm and beautiful summer day.

"You should have come to the festival," Quessiel said accusingly. "Prince Thranduil looked very put out all evening, and disappeared early on."

"How is that my fault?" Ellissiel said, scowling. "Besides, he looked perfectly happy when I saw him in the stables."

"When was this?" Minuial asked, looking at her youngest daughter. "You didn't say that you saw him."

"I may have gone to give Arandil an apple and found him there," Ellissiel said, looking guilty. "But the prince said it was okay, so no harm done."

"What did you two talk about?" Quessiel asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Arandil mostly. He did ask why I wasn't at the festival. I suppose that's how he found me on the hill, too."

"He followed you to the hill?" Quessiel asked, excited. "Then what?"

"We just watched the stars," Ellissiel said. "And he offered to let me ride Arandil next week."

"Is that so?" Quessiel said, grinning widely. "So you have a date with the prince next week."

"No!" Ellissiel said defensively. "I am sure he just wants to keep an eye on me so I don't take Arandil out without his permission."

"Ha, if you say so," Quessiel said, unconvinced. "Anything else you want to share?"

"There's nothing else to share," Ellissiel said, frowning at her sister.

"When exactly were you going to ride Arandil next week?" Minuial asked.

"Next Saturday, an hour after noon," Ellissiel replied, taking a bite of her biscuit.

"Weren't you supposed to go to the beach with Althirn that afternoon?"

"Oh my, I completely forgot!" Ellissiel said in shock. "I will have to go talk to him and move the date or time."

"You better do it now," Minuial advised. "Don't leave it until the last minute."

"Alright, I'll go," Ellissiel said, standing up quickly and dashing away to find her friend.

She knocked on Althirn's door a few minutes later, shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other, chewing on her lip.

"Good afternoon, Lissi," Althirn said cheerfully upon seeing her, his green eyes shining merrily. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise? Please, come in."

"I have to apologize, Althirn," she said, looking up at him as she came inside and sat down. "But I made plans for Saturday afternoon. Could we push our trip to the beach back a few hours, or perhaps change the day. I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"Sure, we can go later. What came up, if I may ask?"

"Well you know that beautiful white horse I was telling you about?"

"Yes," Althirn said, watching her carefully. "You didn't steal it did you?"

"No, I didn't," Ellissiel said, feeling that it was unfair how everyone assumed this about her. "But it turns out he is Prince Thranduil's horse, and last night he offered to let me ride Arandil Saturday afternoon."

"You met the prince and didn't tell me?" Althirn said in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago," Ellissiel said with a shrug. "It wasn't a big deal at the time. But I went to give Arandil an apple last night and Prince Thranduil was in his stall, and we started talking, then he found me on the hill watching stars and asked if I wanted to ride Arandil. You understand, don't you? I _really_ want to ride this horse. He is beautiful."

"Sure, I understand," Althirn said, smiling. But as Ellissiel looked away to grab a biscuit that Althirn offered to her, he frowned. "Are you sure you are only doing this because of the horse?"

"Of course I'm sure," she said, taking a bite. "Why else would I ditch you?"

"Well it's not exactly a secret that Prince Thranduil is a highly sought after elf," Althirn said, watching her closely.

"You sound like Quessiel," she replied, shaking her head. "The prince is probably just trying to keep an eye on me after I snuck in to feed his horse last night."

"Alright," he replied, still watching her, not at all convinced. "Just promise not to ditch me again."

"I promise," Ellissiel said with a laugh, hugging him before standing to leave. "I'll come find you Saturday afternoon when I'm done riding."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! Enjoy! Oh, and I'll be posting the first chapter for a new Legolas story this weekend to see how people will like it. I have a couple I am going to test out. _

* * *

"So are we going to spend the day Saturday in the fields?" Balamaethor asked, looking over his book at Thranduil, who was staring off into space.

"Can't," Thranduil said. "I'm busy Saturday afternoon. How about Friday?"

"As long as I get out of this library, I don't care when we go," Balamaethor said, looking back down at his book. After a moment, he looked up again. "What are you doing Saturday afternoon?"

"I'm taking Ellissiel out for a ride on Arandil," Thranduil replied, still staring out the window with a glazed look on his face.

"Oh ho, so you have a date?" Balamaethor said, grinning widely. "Can I come watch?"

"No you may not," Thranduil said, looking around at his friend with a scowl. "She is just very fond of Arandil and I thought she might enjoy a ride. I'd rather be there for it than to have her borrow him without me around."

"Come on, I haven't even seen what she looks like yet," Balamaethor protested. "Can I at least be there when you meet her?"

"Shouldn't you be spending the afternoon with Raina?" Thranduil asked, trying to distract his friend.

"She's visiting relatives up north for a couple weeks. Please, can I come?"

"No, you can't. I don't want her to disappear again like she did when Novathin and Lithiavas burst into the stable the night of the festival."

"Alright fine," Balamaethor relented.

"How is the studying going?" Both elves looked up to see Lord Celeborn walking towards them.

"Good," they both said automatically. Celeborn had no trouble seeing through this lie.

"I find that hard to believe," Lord Celeborn said, picking up a book and looking at it curiously. "So you found Lady Ellissiel after all?" Unable to escape, seeing as how Lord Celeborn had apparently heard most of the conversation, Thranduil gave in.

"Yes, I did. She was watching stars instead of going to the festival."

"Well if you are going to spend Saturday afternoon with her," Lord Celeborn said, putting the book back down. "I suggest you study extra hard this week. If you don't get something done I will lock you in here over the weekend so you have no choice but to study. Good day."

With that, Celeborn walked away, leaving Thranduil and Balamaethor to their work.

* * *

During lunch on Saturday, Thranduil shoveled food rapidly into his mouth as his friends watched in awe.

"You're going to make yourself sick, eating like that," Novathin said, eyeing the nearly empty plate of food in front of Thranduil. His own had barely been touched, as they had sat down only two minutes before.

"I'll be fine," Thranduil said, finishing up his plate. "See you all later."

"And I thought you were bad, Balamaethor," Lithiavas said, shaking his head as the prince dashed out of the dining hall. "This girl better tell Thranduil she loves him soon, or he is going to kill himself."

"No doubt about it," Novathin said, looking down at his own plate. "He is in love."

Thranduil raced through the halls and grounds until he reached the stables. He slowed down once he got there, running his fingers through his hair and straightening his tunic before walking towards Arandil's stall. He found Ellissiel there already, whispering to the stallion and scratching his ears.

"Good afternoon, Ellissiel," he said with a smile. She looked up at him and returned it.

"Good afternoon, my lord," she said, curtseying. "How are you?"

"Quite well," he said, fetching his tack. "And you?"

"Excited," Ellissiel said, looking up at Arandil again. This made Thranduil beam at her, though she couldn't see it.

"Good," he said, getting Arandil saddled and bridled. "How much riding have you done before?"

"I've been a few times," Ellissiel said, watching him put the saddle on. "I don't have my own horse, I just borrow my brother-in-law's when I can."

"I see," Thranduil said, thinking it was better not to bring up the fact that he knew she'd gone on rides without permission as well. "Well unfortunately I do not have a sidesaddle for you, so this might be a little uncomfortable."

"Not to worry, I wore leggings so I could ride normally," Ellissiel said, pulling up the hem of her skirt so he could see the boots and brown leggings she wore. "I know it's not entirely appropriate, but I don't have a tunic to wear."

"You should be alright," Thranduil said, trying to keep his mind from wandering where it shouldn't. "I will ride with you until we get out to the pasture."

"Okay," Ellissiel said, moving out of the way as he led Arandil out of the stall and mounted. He held out his hand to pull Ellissiel up behind him. When she slid her hand into his, he felt a tingling run up his arm, and he had to fight the urge to shiver at her touch.

"All set?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her as she settled into the saddle behind him.

"I'm ready," she said, sliding her hands around his waist. He really did shiver that time, but hid it by shifting in the saddle and urging Arandil forward.

The ride to the pasture was not nearly long enough for Thranduil, but when they arrived, he got off and looked up at Ellissiel.

"Arandil will do pretty much anything you ask him to, so you don't have to just walk if you feel comfortable trotting or something," Thranduil said, handing her the reins. Ellissiel nodded, swinging her right leg over Arandil's back so she was sitting astride him, and scooted forward to sit comfortably in the saddle. Thranduil tried very hard not to focus on her exposed legs. "Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so," Ellissiel said, biting her lip as she thought about it. "I think I'm good."

"Alright then. Just take him around the paddock a few times."

Thranduil went over to the fence and climbed up on it, where he could sit and watch. Ellissiel started out walking, before breaking into a trot as she rode around in a circle. Thranduil watched as her smile grew as she sped up.

"Be careful!" he called as Arandil entered a gallop. Ellissiel didn't acknowledge him. She steered Arandil towards a fallen log, which Thranduil only noticed in time to jump off the fence, prepared to race towards Ellissiel if she fell. He was stunned as the horse and his rider cleared the log with a foot to spare, and landed easily on the other side. Grinning broadly, Ellissiel brought Arandil back to a trot, and stopped in front of Thranduil.

"I don't think you were completely honest with me," he said, walking over to stand beside her. "You obviously have done more riding then you admit to."

"I really haven't," Ellissiel said, patting Arandil's neck. "Arandil is just a very good horse."

"You haven't ridden him before, have you?" Thranduil asked before he could stop himself. To his relief, Ellissiel didn't seem offended by the question.

"No, I haven't. I've ridden lots of other horses I wasn't supposed to when I was little though."

"Really?" Thranduil said, trying to act surprised by the news. "Do tell."

"I'm sure by now you've heard that I'm a horse thief," she said, looking down at him. "I just couldn't help it, I love horses and Ada wouldn't give me one. I always brought them back, though."

"Someone might have mentioned it to me," Thranduil said, trying to act indifferent. "I suppose we all do things we shouldn't from time to time."

"Can we go for a trail ride?" Ellissiel asked, looking down at him with pleading eyes. There was no possible way for Thranduil to say no when he saw that look.

"Of course we can," he said, beaming. He swung himself up behind her, putting his hands on her waist, feeling like he was going to burst with happiness at the situation he found himself in. "You are in charge, Lady Ellissiel." As they started forward, heading out of the pasture towards the trees, Ellissiel giggled. Thranduil looked down at her, confused, but found her laughter enchanting. "What's so funny?"

"Only Ada calls me Ellissiel," she said, urging Arandil into a trot.

"What do you normally go by?"

"My friends and family call me Lissi," she replied. "Ellissiel is too formal."

"Do we know each other well enough yet to where I can also call you that?" Thranduil asked eagerly.

"Of course, your majesty. I think it would feel strange to have you always refer to me as Lady Ellissiel."

"Then if that is the case, I insist you just call me Thranduil."

"Very well," Ellissiel said.

* * *

Ellissiel and Thranduil returned from their trail ride several hours later. They had had a pleasant ride, with pleasant conversation.

"If you are not busy tonight, I would like you to join me for dinner later."

"Thank you, but I am afraid I have plans. I had forgotten that I had promised to go to the beach with a friend this afternoon, so I have to go do that as soon as we get back."

"You should have told me. I didn't intend to pull you away from your friends."

"It's okay, he understands." Thranduil felt a lump in his throat when she said this. The "he" she had included in her sentence had triggered something Thranduil was not expecting: jealousy.

"Still, I feel guilty now," Thranduil continued, trying to let go of this new emotion. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Can we go for another ride next weekend?" she asked, looking down at him as he dismounted outside Arandil's stall.

"Of course. I hope you don't have plans that evening, because I must insist you join me for dinner then."

"Alright," Ellissiel said, allowing him to help her off of Arandil. "I will join you then."

"Lissi, I've been looking for you."

Thranduil and Ellissiel looked around to see Althirn walking towards them. The two male elves exchanged dark looks. Thranduil still had not taken his hands off of Ellissiel's waist, and it was clear that Althirn was not happy about it.

"Oh, hello Althirn. This is Prince Thranduil. Thranduil, this is my friend Althirn."

"A pleasure to meet you, my lord," Althirn said, bowing stiffly. Thranduil nodded his head in acknowledgement, feeling his jealousy stirring angrily.

"I'm sorry to have taken so long, Althirn. We went for a trail ride."

"That's okay, it's just getting late and I wanted to make sure we made it to the beach before sunset."

"It's the middle of summer," Ellissiel said, laughing. "We have quite a long time before sunset."

"Well I was hoping to have a picnic on the beach for dinner," he said, looking down at her, holding out a basket. Thranduil felt his jealousy boil as Ellissiel moved away from him towards the other elf.

"That is so sweet, Althirn. Alright, let's go. I will see you next weekend, Thranduil," she said, looking back at him with a smile. Thranduil bowed his head, smiling back at her.

"I look forward to it," he said, his smile turning into a frown as Ellissiel turned away with Althirn. He glared at the elf's back until they both turned a corner and were gone.

Sighing, Thranduil led Arandil into his stall.

"And the afternoon had been going so well," he muttered, stroking the stallion's nose.

* * *

"You seem quite friendly with the prince," Althirn said, watching Ellissiel as they sat on the beach, enjoying their sandwiches.

"He is really very sweet," Ellissiel said, looking out over the waves. "We had a wonderful conversation while we were riding through the woods."

"Doesn't it bother you that he's got a herd of ladies following him around all the time?"

"He didn't today," she said. "I suppose he can't really help it. Why does it matter?"

"He just seems rather full of himself to me," Althirn said, turning to look at the ocean. "I am just surprised you'd want to be friends with someone so arrogant."

"I know I haven't talked to him much, but he doesn't seem arrogant at all," Ellissiel said, looking around at her friend. Althirn turned back to her, frowning.

"Exactly. You don't know him very well. I've seen him strutting around the place like he owns it, enjoying the fawning of ladies everywhere he goes."

"Well I don't know what you're talking about. He is very nice and I wish you could be happy for me. You know I don't have many friends, and he is kind enough to let me ride Arandil."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, _mellonamin_," he said seriously.

"I won't. I am a good enough rider. I can take care of myself."

"That is not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean that I don't want you getting too attached to Prince Thranduil so you are hurt when he reverts to his normal self."

"Normal self? How do you know what his normal self is?" Ellissiel said, starting to get angry.

"I know better than you do," Althirn said, his own angry rising. "You are naïve and will get hurt if you stay friends with him."

"I've heard enough," Ellissiel said, standing up. "When you want to apologize, come find me. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you insult Thranduil and myself."

She stalked away, leaving Althirn alone on the shore, feeling angry and bitter.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Balamaethor asked as Thranduil sat beside him at dinner.

"Really well, until she left with some friend of hers," he said, his tone betraying his resentment.

"I take it from your jealous tone that it was a male friend?"

"Yes, it was," Thranduil said, taking a large swig of wine. "He took her to dinner on the beach."

"Ouch," Novathin said, having been listening intently from across the table. "That's rough."

"Maybe they are just friends," Balamaethor offered, trying to be supportive. "She's entitled to friends, you know."

"She may only see him as a friend, but that is not what he wants," Thranduil said, remembering the angry look in Althirn's eyes when he saw Thranduil with Ellissiel.

"Well you are a prince, I'm sure you can do a better job courting her than he can."

"He knows her better than I do," Thranduil said sulkily. "I'm sure he knows exactly what will make her happy."

"Don't count yourself out just yet," Lithiavas interjected. "You know she likes horses and stars, That is a pretty good start. Especially when she is so attached to Arandil."

"I suppose," Thranduil said, cheering up slightly. "I'm supposed to take her riding next weekend, too. At least she enjoyed her ride today."

"That's the spirit!" Balamaethor said, clapping him on the back. "You'll do just fine."

* * *

When Ellissiel opened her door the next day to find Althirn standing there, she just crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"I'm sorry, Lissi," he said, looking down at his feet. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh, I know," Ellissiel said, hugging him. "I forgive you."

"Thank you, _mellonamin_," he said, hugging her back with a smile. "Can we try another picnic next Saturday?"

"I'm sorry, Althirn, but I already made plans with Thranduil," she said, taking a step back and looking up at him. "How about Friday instead?"

"I can't, I have to help Ada replant trees Friday," he said, looking down sadly. "Maybe just dinner?"

"I promised I would go to dinner with Thranduil, since I couldn't last night," she said. "Why don't you come to dinner after you are done with planting Friday?"

"Alright," Althirn said with a smile, but not at all happy inside. "I will see you then."


	5. Chapter 5

_If you haven't seen the new Desolation of Smaug trailer, you must go watch it now. In honor of this occasion and my intense nerdiness at the moment, I will be attempting to update both Hobbit/Lord of the Rings stories in progress at the moment, while also posting the first chapter of a new story today. This is a rather short chapter, but I'll make up for it with a significantly longer one later this week. Without further ado, chapter 5. Enjoy!_

* * *

Thranduil eagerly raced down to the stables Saturday afternoon, looking forward to spending the day with Ellissiel. When he reached the stables, he was rather surprised to see Balamaethor, Novathin, and Lithiavas waiting for him instead.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked, rather rudely.

"We are here for moral support," Novathin said, grinning.

"And we want to meet this lady of yours," Balamaethor added. "Since none of us has seen her yet."

"She is coming to dinner, you know," Thranduil said sourly. "You could have waited."

"Yeah, but it's worth it to see your face right now," Novathin said, grinning widely. Thranduil was about to tell him off when Ellissiel appeared around the corner.

"Oh, hello," she said, looking at Thranduil's friends in surprise. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all!" Balamaethor said, striding over to her. "I'm Balamaethor, and this is Novathin and Lithiavas. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ellissiel. The pleasure is mine," she replied, smiling up at all of them. "Are you Thranduil's friends?"

"Yes we are, and we were eager to meet you," Novathin said, grinning down at her. "My cousin is your brother-in-law, and I have heard a great deal about you."

"Quessiel told me you had spoken to her," Ellissiel said, pausing before she continued. "Will you all be joining us for our ride today?"

"We would be happy to if your ladyship is alright with our company," Balamaethor said, feeling that this couldn't have gone any better. He knew Thranduil was standing behind him, scowling darkly.

"I don't mind at all. Do you, Thranduil?"

"Not at all," the prince said, smiling warmly, though his friends knew he minded a great deal.

A short while later, the five elves rode out of the stable, four of them cheerily talking while the fifth brooded silently.

"If you like horses so much, why don't you have your own?" Novathin asked Ellissiel as she rode in front of Thranduil again.

"My father thinks I'll hurt myself, and it was partially as punishment for stealing horses when I was little," Ellissiel said with a sigh. "At least your cousin lets me ride his horse sometimes."

"You should get someone else to get you a horse," Novathin replied. "Certainly your father can't complain if it is a gift."

"I suppose not, but he probably won't be happy all the same. Besides, who would give me a horse? No one in my family will risk upsetting my father."

"I hear you like stars, too," Balamaethor stated, so Ellissiel swung her head around to look at him. "Have you ever gone up into the mountains to look at them?"

"No, I haven't," Ellissiel said thoughtfully. "I would very much like to, though. I am sure it is a magnificent sight."

"It certainly is," Lithiavas said from Balamaethor's other side. "I highly recommend you go if you get the chance."

The conversation continued like this throughout the ride, with Thranduil barely participating. He was very put out that his friends had taken it upon themselves to join him and Ellissiel in their ride, and was going to chew them out about it as soon as he got the chance.

* * *

When they got back to the stable, Ellissiel excused herself, stating that she needed to change before dinner, giving Thranduil the chance to complain.

"What was that about?!" he asked angrily as they all put away their horses and tack.

"Calm down, Thranduil. If you hadn't been so busy brooding, you would have realized we were helping you.

"Helping me?! How was that helping me?"

"Well Novathin and Balamaethor gave you brilliant ideas for how to butter her up if you had been listening," Lithiavas said, rolling his eyes. Thranduil didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his friends finished putting away their gear and stood in front of him.

"Novathin suggested that someone should get her a horse, which means you," Balamaethor said as if he was explaining something to a slow child. "And I suggested that she should go look at the stars from the mountaintops, which was me telling you to take her."

"Oh," was all Thranduil could say, his anger evaporating. "But if I get her a horse, she may not ride with me anymore."

"I think that's a risk you should take, considering how grateful she will probably be if you gave her one."

"Alright, alright," Thranduil said wearily, before looking up, an idea suddenly occurring to him. "Actually, I have one in mind that I can give her."

"Great, now let's go to the dining hall so we can get there before she does," Balamaethor said, pushing Thranduil towards the exit.

They managed to beat Ellissiel to the dining hall with several minutes to spare. She spotted the group of elves and walked over, sitting down between Thranduil and Balamaethor.

"Hello again," she said cheerfully, looking around at them all.

"Whew, did you see the looks you just got as you sat down?" Novathin said, grinning as he looked around.

"No, why?" Ellissiel asked, looking around curiously. She couldn't see anyone looking in their direction.

"At least half a dozen ladies gave you the most ferocious looks I have ever seen," he replied. "I can imagine most of them would give their right arm to be where you are right now."

"I don't understand," Ellissiel said, brow furrowed as she looked across the table at him.

"You are sitting next to Thranduil," he said as an explanation. "Not many ladies get that honor."

"I am just lucky I guess," she said with a smile, not noticing the glare that Thranduil directed at Novathin. "I am starving though. Where do you recommend I start?"

"Try the fish," Lithiavas said, passing Balamaethor the platter so he could put some on Ellissiel's plate. "It is my favorite."

The elves continued their conversation, this time with Thranduil joining in. He too noticed that as Ellissiel continued talking and laughing with him and his friends, many of the elleths around the room looked at the group with narrowed eyes. He hoped that that was as far as their resentment would go.

When the meal was finished, Ellissiel yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Tired?" Thranduil asked, looking down at her.

"Very. It's been a long day, and all this good food just makes me sleepy." She stifled another yawn, standing up to depart.

"May I walk you home?" Thranduil asked, standing with her. Ellissiel smiled up at him sleepily.

"Certainly. Goodnight," she said, turning to Balamaethor, Novathin, and Lithiavas. "It was nice meeting you all."

"It was a pleasure," Balamaethor said, bowing his head. Novathin and Lithiavas both murmured goodbye as she took Thranduil's arm and let him lead her out of the hall.

"You're going to have to lead, since I have no idea where you live," he said pleasantly, watching her walk sleepily beside him.

"We live just on the other side of the gardens," she said, leaning against him. Thranduil felt his heart rate speed up. "It's not too far."

"I hope you at least enjoyed yourself today," he said conversationally.

"Very much," she said, looking up at him. "Your friends are very nice."

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you they were coming. They surprised me as well."

"It's not a problem. I was surprised but it was an enjoyable afternoon."

"I'm glad," Thranduil said, and they continued in silence until they reached the other side of the gardens.

"This is us," Ellissiel said, stopping in front of a small house that looked almost identical to those around it. Ellissiel looked up at Thranduil with a smile. "I had a lot of fun today. Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Thranduil said, smiling down at her again. "I enjoyed it as well. I was wondering if you would be interested in making it a regular thing."

"You mean like every Saturday?" she asked curiously.

"Not necessarily, but on a regular basis anyway."

"How about every other Saturday?"

"That sounds excellent. If you want to get together at all during the week as well, I would be happy to accommodate you."

"I shall think about it and figure out what works best," Ellissiel said, her eyelids starting to droop. "I will send you a letter once I have done so. I'm sure I can get someone to deliver it."

"I look forward to hearing from you." Thranduil smiled, bowing low. "Goodnight, my lady."

"Goodnight, Prince Thranduil," Ellissiel replied, curtseying, before opening her door and disappearing inside. Thranduil felt light headed, and practically skipped back to his room.

* * *

A letter from Ellissiel was delivered to Thranduil four days later. He was surprised when it was handed to him by Lord Celeborn at their meeting.

"This was given to me by Lord Dintieron," Celeborn declared. When Thranduil showed no signs of comprehension, Celeborn elaborated. "Lady Ellissiel's father."

"Oh! Thank you, my lord," Thranduil said, looking at his name on the envelope before putting it in his pocket.

"How is it coming?" Lord Celeborn asked, leaning on his desk, folding his hands together.

"I am doing better. At least, I'm focusing better on my readings," Thranduil said. He had been working very hard to get caught up, since he now had time with Ellissiel to look forward to.

"That's not what I meant," Celeborn said, the corner of his mouth twitching. "I mean how is it coming with Ellissiel?"

"Oh," said Thranduil, feeling awkward talking about this with the elven lord. "Fine I think. We have gone riding a couple times now, and she hasn't run away again."

"That is good to hear," Celeborn said, his face emotionless as his eyes shown with laughter. "I do hope to meet the young lady sometime soon."

"I am sure you will," Thranduil said, quite confident that Celeborn would go out of his way to meet her, based on the look he was now directing at the young prince. Thranduil wasn't sure if he should be worried, but he also wasn't sure how he felt about that look.

* * *

"You want to come to dinner tonight?" Althirn asked as he and Ellissiel walked towards her house after spending the day with Althirn's father in the gardens.

"I am sorry, but I promised Thranduil I would go to dinner with him tonight," Ellissiel said apologetically. "Besides, we spent all day together. I'm sure you're tired of me."

"I could never be tired of you," Althirn said, but Ellissiel wasn't listening. She had caught sight of her father about to enter the house.

"Good afternoon, ada," she said, smiling as she approached and kissed his cheek.

"Afternoon my dear. And to you, Althirn," he said, nodding at the younger elf as he approached.

"My lord," Althirn said, bowing his head politely.

"I assume you'll be dining out again tonight?" Lord Dintieron said as he opened the door for the younger elves to enter.

"Yes, I promised to eat dinner with Thranduil every Tuesday and Thursday," Ellissiel said, coming inside and taking off her gardening gloves.

"You have become quite fond of him, haven't you?"

"He is very sweet and kind to me," Ellissiel said, happily. She didn't notice Althirn's jaw clench at this statement. "I need a bath before dinner, I think. I will see you later, Althirn. I promise, we can have dinner tomorrow night."

"Alright then," Althirn said, watching her disappear. He turned to go, bowing his head to Dintieron again. "Goodbye, my lord."

"Goodbye," Dintieron said, watching the young elf leave. He stood still for a moment, deep in thought. He had always assumed that Ellissiel would marry Althirn, seeing as he was the only friend she really had. He hadn't quite believed it when his wife told him Ellissiel was spending time with Prince Thranduil, at least not until his youngest daughter handed him a letter which was for the prince, asking for him to give it to Lord Celeborn to pass on to him. He was further surprised when Lord Celeborn enquired about Ellissiel and her new relationship with Thranduil. It was painfully obvious to him that Althirn loved Ellissiel, but he wondered what would happen now that she was starting to spend time with the young prince, whom Celeborn had said was uncharacteristically interested in Ellissiel. Time would tell what was to become of them all, but Dintieron was quite sure that no matter what the young elves felt for Ellissiel, at that moment she was completely oblivious.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I lied. The next chapter is the really long one. But here is Chapter 6 for you to enjoy in the mean time. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! Enjoy!_

* * *

After several weeks of dinner and trail rides with Ellissiel, Thranduil felt it was time to share his surprise with her. He waited for her outside the stable, leaning against the wall, tapping his fingers on his arm as he waited impatiently.

"Good afternoon," Ellissiel said, smiling as she appeared out of the trees. "What are you doing out here?"

"I have a surprise for you," Thranduil said, smiling at her as he stood upright and walked towards her.

"Should I be worried?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not at all, but I'm going to make you close your eyes."

"Now I am worried," Ellissiel said, eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "What are you up to?"

"You will see," he said eagerly. "Now close your eyes."

"Alright, but if I end up flat on my face, I'm going to hurt you," she said, consenting to close her eyes. He took her hands and led her slowly into the stable, a grin plastered on his face.

"Not much further," he said, turning her around a corner.

"I sure hope not. The suspense is killing me."

"Okay, open your eyes."

There was a small gasp from Ellissiel when she opened her eyes. She quickly ran forward, leaving Thranduil incredibly pleased behind her.

"Oh isn't he beautiful?!" Ellissiel cried, looking down at a coal black foal with a white mane and tail. "How old is he?"

"About four months now," Thranduil said, looking over her shoulder at him. "His sire is Arandil."

"Well Arandil must be a proud father, to have such a handsome son," Ellissiel said. She looked up at Thranduil, excitement all over her face. "Can I pet him?"

"You can do whatever you like with him," Thranduil replied. "He is yours."

"What?" Ellissiel said, pure shock on her face.

"He is yours. Seeing as I have a horse, I don't really need another now do I? I want you to have him. It's about time you had a horse of your own, and I know you will take good care of him."

"Thank you, thank you!" Ellissiel cried, hugging Thranduil tightly. "You don't know what this means to me." He was incredibly surprised when she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before opening the gate and going into the stall for a closer look, but he was far from upset about it. He was thrilled, grinning broadly as Ellissiel crouched down and started talking to the colt softly.

"What are you going to name him?" Thranduil asked once his heartbeat had slowed down again.

"How about Arahil? Noble Heir, after his father, Noble Friend."

"Perfect," Thranduil said, though he wasn't just referring to the name. This moment was perfect, watching Ellissiel coo over the young colt, knowing that she was happy enough to have kissed his cheek in gratitude. He knew that no matter how many years passed in his immortal life, he would never forget this moment.

* * *

Ellissiel was so caught up in her new horse that she and Thranduil did not make it out for a ride. It took a great deal of persuasion for the prince to simply get her to leave the stables and join him for dinner.

"Come on, Lissi," he said with a laugh as he put his arm around her shoulders as they started walking out of the stable, the elleth turning to look at the colt behind her. "He isn't going anywhere. You can come back after you've had a good meal.

"Alright," she said with a sigh, letting him lead her out of the stable as they walked towards the dining hall. Ellissiel was quiet for a while, before she looked up at Thranduil, who still had his arm around her. "You really don't know what this means to me, Thranduil," she said softly as he looked down at her. "I have never gotten a gift that has meant more to me than this."

"It makes my heart glad to hear it," Thranduil said with a smile. He meant it too. "I am certain that no one could have more appreciation and love for him than you."

"I know my father will have some words with you at some point," Ellissiel said with a grin. "He might be resentful, because now he is going to have to try and top this for my begetting day."

"Oh?" Thranduil said, very interested in this conversation. "When would that be?"

"Next month. On the first day of autumn."

"Well I shall have no trouble remembering that," Thranduil said cheerfully. "I do hope you will attend the Autumn Festival that night."

"We have altogether too many festivals," Ellissiel said with a sigh. "I would really rather not."

"Please?" Thranduil said, stopping so he could look down at her properly. They were almost to the dining hall, and he didn't want her to get away without promising to go. "I would be very happy if you did."

"I feel like I can't say no to any request you make now, my lord, after you gave me such a wonderful gift." Thranduil could think of several requests that he was certain would not go over so well if he were to ask them of her, but he just smiled.

"Excellent! If you do not come, I will hunt you down and bring you there myself."

"Prince Thranduil! And this must be Lady Ellissiel."

The two elves looked up to see Lord Celeborn walking towards them, his arms open and a smile on his face.

"My lord," Ellissiel said, curtseying as he approached. Celeborn smiled down at her as he put his arms around her and Thranduil, steering them into the dining hall.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I am surprised I have not had the pleasure before, since your father is a good friend and adviser."

"I rarely join my father for formal events, my lord, so it is my fault we have not met before."

"That is quite alright, we have met now and it is truly an honor." He stopped, letting go of Ellissiel and Thranduil and looking between them. "What were you both up to today?"

"Prince Thranduil has kindly given me a foal to raise, my lord," Ellissiel said, beaming at Thranduil, who looked down at her with a smile before his eyes went back to Celeborn. He was wary of what Lord Celeborn was going to do, now that he had taken the time to introduce himself to Ellissiel.

"Indeed?" Celeborn said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Thranduil. "That is quite a gift."

"As I told Lady Ellissiel, I have no need for another horse, and I can think of no one who can love him more than she will."

"With that kind of recommendation, I am sure the foal will be well cared for indeed," Celeborn said, smiling down at Ellissiel. "I will let the two of you enjoy your dinner now. It was a pleasure, my lady." He turned and disappeared towards the other end of the dining hall where he joined a table of advisers and friends.

"Sorry about that," Thranduil said, relieved that Celeborn had not made a bigger fuss. "There are Balamaethor and Lithiavas." The two elves went and joined their friends, who greeted them as they sat.

"Where's Novathin?" Ellissiel asked as she started filling her plate.

"He'll be here soon. He had some work to do," Balamaethor assured her.

"How was riding?" Lithiavas asked with a smirk, knowing full well Thranduil had intended to give Ellissiel the colt today.

"We didn't ride today," Ellissiel said, her face lighting up with a smile. "Thranduil gave me a horse, and I just couldn't leave him. He is so beautiful."

"Wow, a horse," Lithiavas said in mock surprise, earning a glare from Thranduil. "That is an impressive gift."

"Generally I would never accept something so grand," Ellissiel said, her smile never leaving her face. "But I really wanted him."

"How are you ever going to repay him for something like that?" Balamaethor asked, earning a kick from Thranduil under the table. Ellissiel noticed Balamaethor wince and looked at him questioningly before answering.

"I don't think I ever can, but he made me promise to go to the Autumn Festival, even though it is my begetting day and he should be nice to me and not make me go," she said, glaring up at Thranduil.

"You will thank me later," Thranduil said, smiling at her cheekily. He chose to ignore the snickering across the table.

"What did I miss?" Novathin asked, taking a seat next to Ellissiel.

"Thranduil gave Lissi a horse and in return she has to go to the Autumn Festival on her begetting day," Balamaethor said as Novathin began eating hungrily. "Did you skip lunch or something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," Novathin said, swallowing his mouthful of food. "So, a horse huh? Does this mean no more horse thefts?"

"Well I still have a while before he is old enough to ride," Ellissiel said with a laugh. "So we will see."

"You know you are always free to take Arandil out," Thranduil said, taking a sip from his goblet. "I will be sure to let you know if I need him for something beforehand."

"I might have to take you up on that offer," Ellissiel said happily. "If I can ever tear myself away from Arahil. I was thinking about sleeping in the stables tonight."

"Your family is going to hate me for giving him to you, aren't they?" Thranduil said, shaking his head.

"Probably. But you've made me the happiest elleth in the world."

* * *

Thranduil walked Ellissiel home after dinner as usual, knowing that he probably wasn't going to be very welcome in her house tonight after she shared her news. But he didn't care, since Ellissiel was still chatting endlessly about how happy she was to have the foal and her plans to take care of him.

"Here goes nothing," he said, smiling down at her as they stood outside her door. She just smiled up at him and opened the door, pulling him inside after her.

"Good evening Lissi, Prince Thranduil," Minuial said with a smile, looking up at both of them from the couch where she sat with a cup of tea and a book. "How was your ride?"

"We didn't ride today, naneth," Ellissiel said with a grin, gripping Thranduil's arm tightly.

"Why not?" Dintieron asked as he entered the room, having heard his daughter's voice from his study.

"I just couldn't leave the stables," Ellissiel said, watching her father sit down on the couch beside her mother. "Thranduil gave me the best gift ever."

"A gift?" Minuial asked, looking up at Thranduil questioningly. "What kind of gift?"

"He gave me a horse!" Ellissiel said excitedly. Thranduil braced himself for her father's anger.

"A horse?" he asked, his surprise beating out his anger as he looked up at Thranduil. "You got her a horse?"

"My horse sired the colt," Thranduil said, hoping he wasn't going to get on the elf's bad side with this information. "I do not need another horse, and considering how much Lissi loves them, I thought she would take good care of him."

"Oh, so she is just taking care of him for now."

"No, he is hers as long as she wants him," Thranduil said, feeling the eyes of both of her parents watching him intently. "I did not mean to cause trouble, I just felt that Ellissiel would be able to care for him better than anyone else."

"She has never owned a horse before," Minuial said softly. "Are you sure?"

"I will help her get started, but I am sure she will do a fine job with him."

"Well, he is yours to give, so we cannot object," Dintieron said with a sigh. "I do hope you are sure about this."

"I am," Thranduil said, his face showing his determination.

"I promise I will take good care of him," Ellissiel said, still clinging to Thranduil but looking at her parents pleadingly. "I will make sure he is raised and trained properly."

"Alright dear, we believe you," Minuial said with a smile at her daughter. "But you are not going to sleep out in the stable tonight." Ellissiel groaned in disappointment. Minuial shifted her gaze to Thranduil before continuing. "Thank you for your gift, Prince Thranduil. I genuinely do not think I have ever seen my daughter so happy."

"It is my pleasure, my lady," Thranduil said, bowing his head. "But I really should be going. Goodnight, my lord. My lady. I will see you later, Lissi."

"Goodnight Thranduil," Ellissiel said, kissing his cheek again before letting him go. "Thank you again." Thranduil just smiled at her before disappearing out the door. After the door clicked shut again, Ellissiel's parents looked around at her again.

"That is quite a gift you received today," Dintieron said pensively. "You must be very special to the prince."

"He is just so sweet, isn't he?" Ellissiel said happily. "I need to go take a bath, since I can't go back to the barn tonight." She gleefully walked out of the room, her smile never faltering. Her parents waited for her door to close before they started talking again.

"What do you think this means?" Dintieron asked his wife, his brow furrowed. "That is not just something you give to a friend. Especially one you have only known for a couple months."

"I think it means that the young prince is trying to do everything in his power to make Lissi happy," Minuial said with a smile. "I think there is a very good chance he loves her."

"I am not sure how I feel about this," Dintieron said, his suspicions confirmed. "I think he should have asked us before giving her a horse."

"He didn't ask her to marry him," Minuial said with a laugh. "At least, not yet. It was a gift. We should be happy that he has developed such a good relationship with Lissi. She can't go her entire life with only Althrin as a friend."

"Perhaps, but I wonder how Althrin will feel about this new development," Dintieron said soberly. "We both know he would marry Ellissiel in a heartbeat."

"Ultimately it is her choice, not ours," Minuial said, kissing her husband's cheek as she stood. "She may choose neither of them. She certainly appears oblivious about their feelings for her, though she has become close to Prince Thranduil much faster than I would have anticipated."

"I guess I should be happy my little girl is so oblivious and just enjoy it while it lasts," Dintieron said with a small smile before he stood and followed his wife into the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you want to show me?" Althrin asked as Ellissiel dragged him out of his door to some unknown destination. He was very pleased that Ellissiel had showed up at his house early in the morning, eager to show him something that was apparently very important to her. He felt like he was seeing less and less of her since she had started spending time with Prince Thranduil.

"You will see!" she said enthusiastically, not looking back. When they arrived outside the stables, Althrin became confused.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, looking up at the building as he was dragged inside. Ellissiel didn't say anything, just pulled him down rows of stalls towards the far side of the building.

"Ta da!" she said, stopping in front of a small stall, beaming as she looked down at the colt that lay curled up inside. He lifted his head and looked at them with his dark brown eyes. Althrin looked back, confused.

"It's a horse. What am I suppose to be looking at?"

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ellissiel said, leaning against the stall, looking at the foal happily.

"I suppose," Althrin said, not seeing what the big deal was. "You're not going to steal him are you?"

"Don't have to," Ellissiel said, looking around at him, beaming. "He's mine."

"Yours?" Althrin said, shocked. "Your father let you get a horse?"

"He wasn't too happy about it, but he relented in the end," Ellissiel said, opening the stall and beckoning for him to follow her inside. The colt stood up and came towards her curiously.

"How did you convince him to let you have it?"

"He really didn't have much of a choice after Thranduil gave him to me." Althrin paused, suddenly very interested in the colt.

"Thranduil gave him to you?" he asked, not liking that idea one bit. "Why?"

"He said he doesn't need another horse and thought I would take good care of him. I named him Arahil. Arandil is his sire."

Althrin was at a loss as to how to respond to this news. He just watched Ellissiel scratching the colt's nose as she fed him a carrot. To him, Thranduil had clearly demonstrated his intentions with this gift. And it did not look good for Althrin. Ellissiel had been given the one thing she had wanted more than anything else. He knew her begetting day was coming up soon, and now Athrin felt the pressure. He had to come up with a gift that was even more remarkable than this horse. He wasn't sure what, but he would think of something. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ah, here it is. Nice long chapter for all you lovely folks. I may or may not post another chapter this week (I am doing terrible getting my work done lately, and it's bow season), but this should tide you over for a while. If you haven't, check out some of my other stories while you wait for another chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Thranduil could barely believe how well his gift worked. Ellissiel was constantly in the stables with Arahil, tending to his every need and talking sweetly to him. By the time her begetting day arrived, the colt was so attached to her that when let out of his stall, he would follow Ellissiel everywhere without a lead or other incentive. Thranduil found her out in the woods, the foal galloping around as she laughed, talking to him happily.

"Good morning!" she called when she saw Thranduil walking towards her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," he said as Arahil trotted up to him so the elf could scratch his ears. "How is he doing?"

"Absolutely wonderful. He has started accepting the blanket I put on his back, and he responds very well to voice commands."

"I knew he'd be a smart one," Thranduil said, looking at the horse. "He is progressing fast. You'll still have to wait a few years before you ride him though."

"I know, but until then I have Arandil," she said happily. "I took him out yesterday, by the way. He is such a good boy."

"He likes you almost as much as I do," Thranduil said before he could stop himself. He winced, but Ellissiel took no notice.

"I am happy to hear it. Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh," said Thranduil, glad his mistake had been forgotten. "I was going to make sure you weren't going to skip out on me tonight. You did promise to go to the festival."

"I know," Ellissiel said with a sigh, running her hand down Arahil's neck. "I didn't forget, though I had hoped you would."

"No such luck," Thranduil said with a grin. "I took the precaution of informing your sister that you intended to go, so she will make sure you do."

"Do you not trust me?" Ellissiel said, acting hurt. Thranduil just smiled and tapped her nose, making her scrunch up her face.

"Not when you did such a good job avoiding the last one."

"Well I don't have falling stars as an excuse this time. Though it will be a beautiful harvest moon."

"Get your fill of the moon early then, because I expect you to dance with me all night."

"You will change your mind quickly," Ellissiel said as they started back towards the stable, Arahil trotting between them. "I am a poor dancer."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true. Besides, surely you will want to dance with other ladies there. I'm sure they will be very disappointed if you don't."

"There is only so much of their attention I can take at one time," Thranduil said with a grimace. "I would much rather just dance with you and maintain my sanity. Call it your gift to me in return for Arahil."

"Fine, but you will regret it," Ellissiel said as Thranduil turned to head back to his room while Ellissiel continued into the stable. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"I'll take my chances!" Thranduil called back with grin.

* * *

When Ellissiel got back to her house, she was immediately ambushed by her sister.

"It's about time you got home! I was afraid you weren't going to get home in time to get ready for the festival."

"It's not even midday yet. How long do you think it takes to get ready?"

"Don't be snippy with me. Quick, eat lunch and we'll get started."

"What about you?" Ellissiel said as her sister ushered her into the kitchen to eat. "Don't you have to get ready?"

"It's far less important that I be ready than for you to be," Quessiel said, forcing Ellissiel into a seat and pushing a plate of food in front of her. "I'm under orders."

"Just because Thranduil asked you to make sure I go doesn't mean you have to bully me for the next eight hours," Ellissiel said sourly.

"Yes it does," Quessiel replied, watching Ellissiel eat. "It is implied that I am suppose to make sure you dress appropriately as well."

"I think you are making some big assumptions," Ellissiel said grumpily into her soup.

"That's your opinion. You will thank me later. Or at least Prince Thranduil will."

"We will see," Ellissiel muttered.

After she finished her soup, Quessiel dragged her into her bedroom and forced her onto the bed.

"First, we'll start with an outfit. You must have something appropriate to wear."

"I doubt it," Ellissiel said, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face. "I've never gone to one of these before so why should I?"

"Not to worry, I have the solution right here."

"Naneth? Why are you helping her torment me?"

"She's not tormenting you, dear," Minuial said with a smile. "She is helping you."

"Ha. That's not how I see it," Ellissiel said as Minuial entered, carefully carrying a midnight blue gown with silver trimming. "You don't actually expect me to wear that, do you?"

"Yes I do," Minuial said as Quessiel took the dress and held it up to examine it. "It won't hurt. I promise."

"This will do nicely," Quessiel said with a grin. "Where did you get it?"

"I knew Ellissiel was going to the festival awhile ago, so I had this made for her," Minuial said, setting down a wooden box on Ellissiel's dresser. "I also brought some jewelry that might go with it as well."

"Is all of this really necessary?" Ellissiel said, pouting on her bed.

"Yes it is," Quessiel said firmly. "You don't want your prince to be disappointed do you?"

"He's not _my _prince. I think he's just doing this to pick on me."

"I wouldn't count on it," Quessiel muttered so Ellissiel couldn't hear her. She continued in a louder voice so the room's other occupants could hear. "Either way, you are going to look good for the festival. What do you think we should do with her hair?"

* * *

Althrin knocked on Ellissiel's door sometime after dark, hoping she was around. He was going to ask if she wanted to go sit up on the hill and watch the harvest moon with him for her begetting day. The festival gave him the perfect excuse to go do something with her, as Thranduil's obligations meant he would be at the celebration. He clutched a small package in his hand to give her as well.

"Good evening Althrin. What can I help you with?"

"I was looking for Ellissiel, my lady," Althrin said.

"I will go get her," Minuial said. "Please, come in and sit." Minuial disappeared for a moment before returning, Ellissiel in tow. Althrin stood up, shocked at what he saw.

"I knew it was too much," Ellissiel said bitterly. She was wearing a dark blue gown trimmed in silver, with silver shoes and a necklace of silver stars. Her hair was mostly down, but had been braided over each of her ears, with the braids meeting in the back to form a single larger braid.

"You look amazing," Althrin managed to get out. After a moment, when the shock wore off, he realized how uncharacteristic her clothes were. "Why are you wearing that?"

"To suffer," she said, glaring at Quessiel as she walked by.

"She is going to the festival tonight and had to dress appropriately," Quessiel answered, returning the glare.

"Why are you going to the festival?" Althrin asked, disappointed. "I was hoping to go sit up on the hill and watch the harvest moon."

"Oh Althrin, I am sorry. I promised Thranduil I would go to the festival. I owe him, after he gave me Arahil."

"That's okay," Althrin said, thinking it was far from okay. "Perhaps you can leave early and come up to the hill with me?"

"I will certainly try," Ellissiel said with a smile. "Since my irritating sister has kept me inside since noon."

"It's for your own good," Quessiel called from the other room.

"Great," he said, feeling slightly better. "I got this for you for your begetting day." He held out the package he had been holding. Ellissiel took it from him, grinning happily as she sat down to open it. He sat beside her, wringing his hands nervously, hoping she would like it.

"Althrin! It is beautiful!" she said, holding up a silver necklace with a charm made up of a blue sapphire in the shape of a star and crystal moon. "I love it."

"I had hoped you would," he said as she hugged him.

"It will go great with this dress. Will you put it on?" she asked, handing it to him and taking off her other necklace. He carefully took it out of her hands and as she pulled her hair out of the way, he put it around her neck.

"That really completes the outfit," Minuial said, entering the room and smiling at her daughter. "You look beautiful, Lissi."

"Thank you naneth," she said, for the first time not regretting having to wear the gown. "You didn't know about the necklace, did you?"

"No I didn't," Minuial confessed. "But I'm glad I settled on that color."

"It suits you," Althrin said, marveling at how wonderful Ellissiel looked. He didn't get the chance to look for very long, however.

"Alright, Lissi, time to go," Quessiel said, entering the room and taking charge again. "You don't want to keep the prince waiting."

"I'll see you later, Althrin," Ellissiel said as she stood up and let her sister shoo her out the door.

Althrin sat there for a moment, deep in thought, until Minuial interrupted him.

"Are you alright, Althrin?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, sorry, my lady," he said, smiling up at her. "I should be going now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Althrin."

* * *

"You are surprisingly calm," Balamaethor observed. Thranduil just smiled, pulling on his sleeve as he looked in the mirror.

"I don't have to worry about Lissi not coming this time," Thranduil replied. "I enlisted her sister's assistance."

"How does Lissi feel about that?" Balamaethor asked.

"She's going along with it reluctantly. She feels she has to in payment for Arahil."

"And it doesn't bother you that you are manipulating her?"

"She will enjoy herself, she just needs the initial push out the door," Thranduil said confidently. He was quite happy with himself at the moment. He had successfully got Ellissiel to agree to go to the festival, and he had gotten her a begetting gift that he was certain she would love.

Thranduil was dressed this time in a dark crimson tunic and black legging, while Balamaethor wore a dark orange and yellow tunic with brown leggings. As tradition dictated, they dressed for the season.

"Raina is letting you wear that color?" Thranduil asked, looking over at his friend as Balamaethor pulled on his boots.

"She picked it out," he said, smiling. "Pick on me all you want, you would do the same if Lissi picked something out for you." Thranduil knew that there was truth in this statement, so he refrained from responding. "Anyway, I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready," Thranduil said.

They walked down to the festival much the same as they did before. Once again, Thranduil was set upon by ladies as soon as he arrived. Not seeing Ellissiel anywhere, he accepted a dance with a young lady with light brown hair, carefully avoiding Lady Brilnariel, who was attempting to get between him and the other ladies.

He had only danced with a few elleths before Balamaethor and Raina appeared at his shoulder, dancing close enough that Balamaethor could whisper in his ear.

"She's here."

Thranduil looked around in the direction Balamaethor indicated, and saw to his delight that Ellissiel had arrived, dressed in a beautiful dark blue gown. He didn't care that it wasn't necessarily seasonal. She looked magnificent, if slightly uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," he said to the lady whom he currently danced with, extracting himself from her grip before the song ended and hurrying up to Ellissiel.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile when he appeared at her elbow. She looked around at him, returning his smile.

"Of course, my lord," she said, taking is proffered hand and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor.

"You look radiant, Lissi," he said as they began moving with the music. "And since I didn't say it earlier, happy begetting day."

"Thank you, on both accounts," Ellissiel said with a smile. "I hope you appreciate what I went through before Quessiel was satisfied to let me out of the house."

"Oh I do," Thranduil said smirking. "I will have to extend my appreciation to her later."

"It's not all her work," Ellissiel said, glancing down at herself. "My mother bought the dress, and the necklace is from Althrin. He gave it to me today for my begetting day."

"I see," said Thranduil, not happy their conversation had strayed to Althrin, but doing his best to be pleasant about it.

"Speaking of which, with your permission, I would like to leave before midnight," she said, not noticing the change in tone. "I told him I would go watch the harvest moon with him for awhile."

"Certainly," Thranduil said, wishing he could strangle Althrin for ruining his perfect moment. "But at some point I need to give you your present."

"I don't think you can top Arahil," Ellissiel said happily. "But I look forward to seeing you try."

"Perhaps I can't," Thranduil said, happy to be on a different topic. "But I think I put forth a satisfactory effort all the same."

"Stop teasing me, or I will make you go get it right now," Ellissiel said, punching him playfully.

They danced for quite a while, enjoying themselves immensely. Thranduil was happy to be dancing with Ellissiel, and Ellissiel was happy she had Thranduil and did not have to sit on her own watching the dancing like she had expected she would whenever she contemplated going to these festivals. They were only interrupted when Novathin appeared and requested a dance with Ellissiel.

"Of course, my lord," Ellissiel said, letting go of Thranduil and taking Novathin's hand. Thranduil was less than pleased about the arrangement, but let his friend take Ellissiel away from him for a dance. Unfortunately, that freed him up to be attacked by ladies who sought to dance with him. He went through several more dance partners, watching Ellissiel as she danced with Novathin, then Lithiavas, and then Balamaethor. Thranduil was thankful when Balamaethor took her hand, because that freed Raina up to dance with him. He liked Raina, and was grateful to get a chance to dance with someone who wasn't shamelessly trying to flirt with him.

"How are you this evening, my lady?" he asked pleasantly.

"Quite happy, my lord. I would ask how you are, but I think I can guess," she said with a smile. "Balamaethor tells me you have been spending a great deal of time with Lady Ellissiel."

"We are getting along quite well, yes," he said, knowing he was going to have to do better than that to satisfy her natural curiosity.

"I heard about the horse as well," Raina continued, watching to see what his reaction would be. He just smiled pleasantly as they continued swaying with the music.

"She loves horses so much it was a shame she didn't have one," he said as if he was simply taking pity on Ellissiel.

"Don't hide your feelings from me, Prince Thranduil," Rania said, giving him a knowing look. "I've heard enough to know that you aren't just being generous."

Thranduil didn't get a chance to respond, however, because there was a shriek behind him, which caused the music to stop instantly. He and Raina hurried over to where the commotion had started. He was surprised to see Ellissiel in the middle of a circle of onlookers, one of her sleeves torn and her hair falling out of the braids, framing the angry look on her face, with Balamaethor standing next to her nervously. Across from them stood Lady Brilnariel, who was brushing her hands down the front of her dress, looking at the other elleth haughtily.

"You are nothing but a dirty little horse thief," Brilnariel was saying to Ellissiel. "I thought you had enough sense not to try and pretend to be a something you aren't. Because you certainly are not a lady, no matter how you dress."

"I may be a horse thief, but at least I'm not a pig in a dress," Ellissiel said, angry tears in her eyes. While Brilnariel looked at her in shock, she turned and pushed her way through the crowd. Thranduil quickly tried to follow her, but the crowd began moving around, getting in his way as he push his way through towards where Ellissiel disappeared.

"Oh, my lord, I was hoping to find you. Would you honor me with a dance?"

"After seeing that display, Lady Brilnariel, I can think of a great number of things I would rather do than dance with you," Thranduil said angrily, finding an opening and squeezing through to disappear into the night after Ellissiel.

By the time he escaped the crowd, Ellissiel was long gone. However, he was fairly certain he knew where he would find her. His guess proved right, as he found her sitting in Arahil's stall, her arms wrapped around her knees, her face buried in the front of her dress. Thranduil slowly opened the door, making Arahil look around at him from where he stood, hovering beside Ellissiel. Without saying anything, Thranduil sat beside Ellissiel, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He could feel her body shaking as she cried silently, and he let her continue, waiting patiently for her to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed finally, not picking up her head. Thranduil looked down at her, concerned.

"There is no need to be sorry. I don't know what Brilnariel did to you, but I know it wasn't your fault."

"No, I'm sorry for agreeing to go to the festival. This wouldn't have happened at all if I had stayed at home, or gone out to see the moon instead."

"Don't say that," Thranduil said, rubbing her shoulder. "Lady Brilnariel was out of line to say you didn't belong there."

"But she's right. I shouldn't pretend to be something I'm not."

"You aren't pretending. So you may have stolen some horses when you were little, and you may have chosen to do other things besides dance and feast in the past. So what? That doesn't mean you don't belong at the festival."

"You are too nice to me, Thranduil," Ellissiel said, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. The tears on her cheeks made his heart break.

"Nonsense," he said, kissing her forehead without thinking. "I can't think of a single person who I would rather spend time with than you. Were you at least having fun before Brilnariel accosted you?"

"Yeah," Ellissiel said with a sniff, putting her chin on her knees. "I was."

"Good," Thranduil said with a smile. "So was I."

"I guess I'll never forget this begetting day, will I?" Ellissiel said with a small laugh.

"No, you probably won't," Thranduil agreed. "Speaking of which, I still have to give you your gift."

"You can give it to me tomorrow," Ellissiel said. "I would rather stay here for now."

"Not a problem, it is with Arandil's tack right now," Thranduil said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Thranduil returned, sitting back down next to Ellissiel, putting a long thin package in front of her.

"I hope it isn't horse treats," Ellissiel said, folding her legs down so she could put the package on her lap.

"No such luck," Thranduil said with a laugh. "Go on, open it."

Ellissiel untied the string and began carefully peeling back the paper.

"Oh Thranduil," she said softly, holding up a green and brown tunic, golden stars embroidered artistically down the front. "It is beautiful."

"Since you have your own horse, I think it's about time you had a riding outfit. There are also leggings and a split skirt in there, depending on what you decide you want to wear."

"Thank you so much," Ellissiel said, putting down the tunic so she could wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. "I love it."

"I had hoped you would," he said happily as she let go and looked back down at the outfit. "I look forward to the day I get to see you wear it while riding Arahil."

"I look forward to that day, too," Ellissiel said, looking up at him. "Do you have to get back to the festival?"

"No, I'm not needed for anything at this point. I've made my appearance and that's all I really am required to do. I can stay with you as long as you want me to."

"Good," Ellissiel said, leaning her head on his shoulder, making him smile.

They sat in silence for a time. Thranduil's mind was wandering freely, but it always came back to the elleth whose heartbeat he could feel against his arm as she held it tightly. At this point there was no question in his mind that he loved her. He would have liked to have taken her in his arms, confess his feelings, and kissed her passionately right then and there. But he knew that wasn't the best idea after the day she had had, so he chose to be content having her sitting so close to him.

Eventually he realized her breathing had slowed down, indicating she had fallen asleep. With a smile, he kissed the top of her head before carefully extracting his arm from her grip and standing up. She moved slightly as he bent down, picking her up gently, but she stayed asleep, his gift to her still on her lap. Her head rested on his chest as he exited the stall, carrying her out of the stables in the direction of her house.

* * *

"Quessiel told me what happened," Minuial said as she held the door open so Thranduil could bring her daughter inside. "Thank you for bring her back."

"Of course," Thranduil said as Minuial led him through the house to Ellissiel's bedroom. Gently, he put her down on the bed, laying her gift on the bedside table and pulling the sheets up over her as she rolled over onto her side. He would have liked to have kissed her cheek at that point, but decided against it, since Ellissiel's mother was standing right behind him. He satisfied himself by tucking a loose hair behind her ear, his fingers gently rubbing against her cheek and brushing the tip of her ear. Tearing his eyes away, he turned to leave, Minuial closing the door behind them.

As he made to leave, Minuial stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I am very glad that Ellissiel met you, Prince Thranduil," she said softly, looking up at him. "I know your friendship means a great deal to her."

"Thank you, my lady," Thranduil said, smiling down at her. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that." Minuial took her hand off his arm, and Thranduil left without another word.

* * *

Ellissiel was eating lunch when Althrin knocked on her door the next day.

"Good morning!" she said happily, letting him in. "How are you today?"

"A little upset, to be honest," he said, looking down at her. "Why didn't you come watch the moon last night?"

"I am so sorry, Althrin! I completely forgot. I kind of had a bad experience at the festival and got distracted."

"What happened?"

"I think Lady Brilnariel was jealous that I am friends with Prince Thranduil. She attacked me, tearing my dress sleeve."

"Are you alright?" Althrin asked, looking her up and down for signs of further injury.

"Of course. No real harm done. I was a little upset, but Thranduil made me feel better about the whole thing. Guess what he got me for my begetting day?"

"I have no idea," Althrin said, his voice betraying his resentment. Ellissiel failed to notice, and just disappeared into her room before returning, carrying her gift.

"It's a new riding outfit! Now I don't have to wear a dress and leggings anymore."

"Wow, that's great," Althrin said, sounding like he thought it was not at all great. But once again, Ellissiel was distracted as her father came in.

"Well since you were asleep when you came home last night, we didn't get to give you our begetting gift either," Dintieron said with a smile. "Come with me." Ellissiel and Althrin followed him into his study, where he bent down behind his desk, coming up with a beautiful leather saddle.

"Oh ada!" Ellissiel said, moving forward to run her hands across the smooth surface, fingering the elegant designs on the edges. "It is amazing."

"It's only right for you to have a proper saddle when Arahil get's big enough to ride. I know you have a few years, but I couldn't let Prince Thranduil best me in gift giving."

"Oh ada, I knew you were going to say that," Ellissiel said with a laugh, hugging her father and rushing away to hug her mother, Althrin standing to the side, forgotten.

* * *

Thranduil sat in the library with Balamaethor, deep into a book about the wars between the Dwarves and Elves. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled when he saw that it was Ellissiel, dressed in the riding tunic and split skirt he had given her.

"Good morning, my lords," she said happily, spinning around when she reached the end of their table. "What do you think?"

"I think it suits you perfectly," Thranduil said, glad she was enjoying his gift. "I assume this means you are going riding?"

"Yes, I was going to take Arandil out for a few hours. You don't need him do you?"

"Nope. I'm stuck in here until dinner."

"Sad for you, good for me," Ellissiel teased. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you for trying to help me last night, Balamaethor."

"Of course, Lissi. I just wish I had been more successful."

"There's only so much you could have done without manhandling her. Anyway, I'm off! I will see you both at dinner."

"Have fun, Lissi," Thranduil said, watching her disappear back out of the library.

* * *

_I don't know, what do you guys think of the scene with Brilnariel? I felt like it was necessary after talking about her before, but I really don't like it and may rewrite it later. In the mean time, I didn't want to harp on it. It feels too cliched. Thanks for reading, and I look forward to your reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I almost forgot to post tonight since I am knee-deep in re-reading Shadows of the Past by Lady Silma. No matter how many times I read it, I still find myself unable to stop reading until the end. Check out my Favorite Stories page to find the link. Anyway, back to Thranduil. Enjoy!_

* * *

Two weeks after the autumn festival, Thranduil decided he wanted to try Balamaethor's idea and take Ellissiel into the mountains to look at the stars. He was slightly hesitant to ask, not sure how she would react when he asked, or how her parents would feel about him taking her up into the mountains overnight. But he was determined to try anyway.

He was rather surprised when he failed to find Ellissiel in the stables when he sought her out one evening.

"Hey there, Arahil," Thranduil said as the young colt trotted up to him. "You don't know where Lissi is do you?" The horse just flicked his ears and nudged Thranduil's hand with his nose. Grinning, Thranduil started scratching the foal's ears.

"Good evening, Prince Thranduil," a stable hand said as he walked by.

"Evening," Thranduil said, turning to look at the elf. "You haven't seen Lady Ellissiel have you?"

"Not since noon," the elf replied, continuing his work without looking up. "She left with Lord Althrin."

"Thank you," Thranduil said with a smile, hurrying away and leaving a very upset colt behind. Thranduil was too focused on Althrin to think about Arahil. The young prince had been less than pleased to hear Ellissiel was with the other elf, and he hoped very much to find them and somehow get the elleth away from him. By this point, Thranduil had accepted the fact that his jealousy was not going to go away anytime soon. So he chose to embrace it and do his very best to keep Althrin away from Ellissiel.

Thranduil looked for Ellissiel for a good half an hour before he reached her house. He desperately hoped she was there, and not at Althrin's, where he could do nothing about their companionship. He was in luck.

"Good evening, Prince Thranduil," Minuial said with a smile as she opened the door. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I was looking for Ellissiel, my lady," he said, returning her smile. "Is she here?"

"Yes," Minuial said, her smile faltering ever so slightly. Before she even said it, Thranduil knew why. "She is out on the veranda with Althrin."

"Do you think she would mind if I interrupted for a moment?" resisting the urge to invite himself in.

"I think she would be pleased to see you," Minuial said, taking a step back. "Please, come in."

Thranduil smiled gratefully, entering the house. As Minuial shut the door behind him, he made for the back door, trying not to appear hurried. Despite his efforts, Minuial noticed. She carefully sat down within earshot of the drama that was soon going to take place on the veranda. Lord Dintieron was not there to intervene if things got heated between the two male elves, so she listened carefully, prepared to step in if the conversation took a dangerous turn.

Thranduil stepped out onto the veranda, his eyes falling on Ellissiel and Althrin sitting next to each other at the table, looking out over the gardens. He was glad it was Ellissiel who noticed him first.

"Oh, Thranduil! I didn't hear you come in. Would you care to join us?"

"Certainly," Thranduil said, walking around the table to take the seat Ellissiel indicated beside her. As he did so, his eyes met Althrin's. The two elves glared daggers at each other for the second it took for Thranduil to find his seat, before his attention returned to Ellissiel. "I actually came here with a proposition for you, Lissi," he said, his death glare replaced with a soft smile. He felt immense satisfaction at the look on Althrin's face as he said this, noticing the other elf's jaw clench and scowl deepen out of the corner of his eye.

"What would that be?" Ellissiel said, her attention completely on him now, to Thranduil's delight.

"I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to join me on an expedition into the mountains sometime in the next couple weeks. You did say you wanted to go there and watch the stars at some point."

"I would love to!" Ellissiel said, leaning forward eagerly. "We should go next weekend! There is supposed to be a comet visible to the northwest then that I would dearly love to see."

"It is settled then," Thranduil said with a smile. "I will make the arrangements."

"Lissi," Althrin said, interrupting the exchange. "I thought you were going to come out on my uncle's boat that evening to look at the comet."

"I know, Althrin," Lissi said, looking guiltily at her friend as Thranduil eyed him carefully, waiting to see what was going to happen before interjecting. "But I always go out on your uncle's boat for these things. I have never been in the mountains. Just this once, do you mind if I go with Thranduil instead?"

Clearly, Althrin did mind. But instead of saying it outright, he instead responded with his own questions. "But aren't the mountains dangerous? And do you think your parents will let you go on an overnight trip there?" It was clear he wanted to say 'with Thranduil' instead of simply 'there', but he refrained, shooting Thranduil a nasty look instead.

"I don't see why not. Who else will be going?" She turned to Thranduil expectantly.

"Balamaethor and Raina will definitely go, and I imagine Novathin and Lithiavas will come as well," he said simply. "You will have nothing to worry about, Lissi. You will be perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe?" Althrin interjected before Ellissiel could respond. "Four elves and two elleths against the hundreds of goblins running around the mountains? What makes you so confident?"

"I have been well trained in combat," Thranduil said, eyes flashing dangerously as he and Althrin tried to stare each other down. "As have Balamaethor, Novathin, and Lithiavas. Raina is not helpless either. We can certainly take care of Lissi. Besides, there are no goblins in the region we will be visiting. It is too close to the city, and frequently patrolled by guards."

"There are more than just goblins in the mountains though. What about wolves? And trolls?"

"We are well trained in combat," Thranduil repeated, his voice starting to show he was losing patience with Althrin. "If by some unlikely chance we run into goblins or wolves or trolls, we can still protect Lissi."

"You don't know that. Anything could happen."

"And who are you to decide what she will or will not do?"

"Her best friend. I want what is best for her."

"And you think I don't?"

"Is there anything I can help with?" Both elves looked up at Minuial, who had appeared quietly in the doorway while they had been arguing.

"Actually," Thranduil said boldly, feeling his adrenaline pumping from the confrontation that had just been interrupted. "I think you can. How would you feel about Lissi joining me and some of my friends in the mountains next weekend to observe the comet from a better vantage point?"

"Lissi? What are your thoughts?" Minuial said, looking at her daughter, who had been strangely quiet during the heated exchange a moment ago.

"Well, I would really like to go," she said after a moment. "I trust Thranduil and his friends to protect me if something were to happen."

"Who will be joining you?" Minuial asked, looking at Thranduil once more.

"Lords Balamaethor, Novathin, and Lithiavas, and Lady Raina," Thranduil said, his calm returning slowly. "We will be camping at the northern outpost. It will be very safe."

"Well then, I see no reason for her not to go then," Minuial said with a small smile. "It sounds like fun to me."

"Thank you!" Ellissiel said happily, getting up and hugging her mother. Minuial smiled, returning the hug, but she did not fail to notice the smug look Thranduil wore as he looked across the table at Althrin, who had a nasty glare on his face once more. Both looks vanished as soon as Ellissiel turned around once more. "Why don't you come with us, Althrin?"

Minuial had to stifle a grin at the looks that flashed across the elves' faces at this question. Ellissiel had asked it innocently enough, but it looked as though both elves had been slapped. There was no trace of the smug look on Thranduil's face anymore, replaced instead by a look of poorly-veiled horror, and Althrin looked as though he was dying a little inside.

"Well," Althrin said, obviously in a heated internal battle with himself. "I would love to, but I should probably stay here. I have things to do next weekend, and can't be gone all weekend." Minuial was mildly surprised he hadn't agreed instantly, but perhaps he thought it would be unwise to go off with Thranduil and his friends alone, especially when it would be fairly easy for one of them to cause him bodily harm and make it look like an accident. The look of relief was evident on Thranduil's face as Ellissiel, frowned.

"I'm sorry. I wish you could come. Next time, perhaps?"

"We will see," Althrin said with a forced smile. Minuial turned to go back inside, convinced the worst was over. She looked forward to telling her husband all that had transpired when he got home.

* * *

Thranduil sat beside Novathin as he slowly ate his breakfast. In an hour or so, he would be riding north with Ellissiel for a two day trip. He would have her undivided attention for an extended period of time, with no threat of Althrin interrupting. At the moment he was relishing this victory, waiting for the elleth to join him and his friends so they could head off to the stables together. The horses had already been saddled and the gear packed, they just needed the last member of their party to arrive, and they could depart for the mountain outpost.

"Good morning, everyone!" Thranduil looked up with a smile as Ellissiel sat across from him, dressed in her riding tunic and leggings, a leather bag slung over one shoulder.

"How are you all today?"

"Not as excited as I am sure you are, Lissi," Balamaethor said with a smile. "By the way, I don't believe you have met Raina yet, have you?"

"I have not had the pleasure," Ellissiel said, smiling at the other elleth, who returned it as she brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "It is nice to meet you, Raina."

"And you, Lissi. I have heard a great deal about you."

"Good things, I hope," she laughed, shifting the bag on her shoulder. "I have heard many good things about you from Balamaethor."

"I'm sure you have, but don't believe half of what he says," Raina said, smiling up at the elf beside her. "He tends to exaggerate."

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to hit the road," Lithiavas said, standing up and stretching. "We've got a long ride ahead of us."

The six elves started for the stables, chatting amicably, excited for their adventure.

"I'm afraid we only have four horses prepared, my lady," Thranduil said at one point, walking next to Ellissiel, who was practically skipping with excitement. "I hope you will not be terribly disappointed to have to ride with me."

"What makes you think I'm riding with you? I think you will be the one to ride with me," Ellissiel said, her eyes shining as she teased him. "It's only right, since I take him out for rides more than you do."

"In that case I think it should be you who rides with me. I do not get to ride often enough and therefore you should let me have the reins. Besides, I am the one who knows where we are going."

"I guess there is only one way to settle this," Ellissiel said. "Novathin, will you hold this for a moment?"

"Sure, Lissi," he said, taking her proffered bag curiously. The other elves watched curiously, wondering where this was headed.

"Whoever gets to Arandil first gets the reins!" With that she took off running towards the stables. It took Thranduil a fraction of a second to realize what had happened before he bolted after her, grinning broadly, leaving their friends behind, shaking their heads.

Ellissiel was quick, but even with her head start, Thranduil quickly caught up to her. Whereas Ellissiel's primary daily activities were reading and gardening, Thranduil's involved extended periods of physical activity. When he caught up to her, Thranduil grabbed Ellissiel around the waist, making her scream in surprise, and he put her down again facing the wrong direction as he started off towards the barns again. But Ellissiel wouldn't be beat that easily, and before he was able to put distance between them, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back as best she could. Not wanting to hurt her, Thranduil came to an abrupt stop, giving Ellissiel the chance to get ahead of him once more as the stables came into view, the four saddled horses waiting out in front. She reached the horses first, but before she could swing up into the saddle, Thranduil vaulted onto Arandil from behind, leaving Ellissiel with one foot in a stirrup and a scowl on her face.

"I win," Thranduil said, a dazzling smile on his face. "So, will you consent to ride with me now, my lady?"

"No. I don't think I will," Ellissiel said, taking her foot out of the stirrup and walking away from him, arms crossed as she pouted. "I think I would rather ride with Lord Novathin."

"Really?" Novathin said in surprise, having just walked out of the woods with the other elves. "Very well. You know I am happy to have you join me, Lissi."

"Thank you, Novathin. How very kind," Ellissiel said, shooting Thranduil a scowl before approaching Novathin's mount. Thranduil wasn't sure what had just happened, he just knew that somehow he was no longer in Ellissiel's good graces. He watched in shock as Novathin mounted his roan mare and pulled Ellissiel up behind him. Novathin shrugged apologetically at Thranduil before turning and following Lithiavas, who was already heading north, Balamaethor and Raina riding just behind him. Thranduil brought up the rear as his mind continued trying to grasp what had just transpired.

* * *

Thranduil spent the rest of the morning trying to get back on Ellissiel's good side. He rode level with her, trying to coax her into conversation while she defiantly ignored him, speaking only occasionally, and always addressing her questions to Novathin, who answered pleasantly, trying to hide his amused smile. The three elves at the front talked amongst themselves, every once in a while glancing back to watch Thranduil grow increasingly desperate for Ellissiel to talk to him.

They stopped around midday for lunch beside a small pond. Lunch was a cheerful affair, except for Thranduil, who sat in a depressed silence while Ellissiel chatted with Raina.

"Come on, Prince Mopey," Lithiavas said with a grin, looking down at Thranduil as the latter sat leaning against a large oak tree, eating a piece of bread. "Let's go for a swim. It might make you feel better." Sighing, Thranduil stood up, finishing his bread and following Lithiavas towards the edge of the pond, where Balamaethor and Novathin were already taking off their boots. After removing his boots and tunic, Thranduil followed his friends' example and dove into the pond in nothing but his leggings. He was still a little put out about the morning riding up, but swimming around and dunking his friends in the water made him feel better. Soon he was laughing and joking as usual, though his eyes would frequently dart to the bank, where Ellissiel sat, still chatting with Raina.

"So how are you enjoying the trip so far?" Raina asked Ellissiel, her eyes following Balamaethor as he forced Lithiavas's head underwater.

"It's fun. I don't usually get more than an hour outside of the city except when I go out on the sea. I must admit, I really enjoy the woods out here. It's peaceful, you know?"

"Well, at least it is when these four aren't making all sorts of noise," Raina said, nodding at the four elves laughing and shouting loudly in the pond. "Thranduil seems to be doing better after you snubbed him this morning."

"He had it coming," Ellissiel said, glancing at Thranduil as he stood waist deep in the water. "He will be fine."

"I don't think he can take another few hours with you ignoring him," Raina said with a smile. "He was looking so pitiful, I was starting to feel bad for him. After all, he did plan this weekend just for you."

"I know," Ellissiel said, leaning back on her hands. "But I can't let him be too proud of himself. He's already got a big head about it."

"You are cruel," Raina said with a laugh. "I could never do that to Balamaethor."

"That's different though. Thranduil and I are just friends."

"Really? That's it?" Raina said skeptically, watching Ellissiel closely. Ellissiel met her gaze squarely, though Raina noticed her glance out at the pond again, a slight pink in her cheeks.

"Really. Why? Did Balamaethor say otherwise?"

"Hey, what are you too whispering about over there?"

"You," Raina said evenly, smiling at Balamaethor as he sat on the far bank. Ellissiel turned slightly pinker as she felt four sets of eyes on her. She hoped that none of them had heard any of their conversation.

"My favorite topic," Balamaethor said with a grin, Raina rolling her eyes at him. "Just don't share all my secrets. I like to have some mystery left."

"What secrets?" Raina called back as he slid back into the water. "You're an open book."

"I resent that," Balamaethor retorted before getting dunked by Novathin and effectively ending the conversation.

"Anyway," Raina said, turning back to Ellissiel as Balamaethor tackled Novathin. "I just assumed since you were so close something else might be going on. After all, Prince Thranduil does not have many female friends."

"We are just friends," Ellissiel repeated, shifting once again so she was sitting cross-legged. "He's been so nice to me."

"And you don't think there's a reason for that?"

"Why does there need to be a reason? I assumed he just enjoyed my company and wanted to make sure I didn't steal his horse."

"Hmm, interesting theory," Rania said, turning to look out at the pond again as the elves began taking turns jumping from an overhanging tree into the pond below. Raina was not at all convinced by Ellissiel's logic. It sounded to her like Ellissiel was trying to convince herself that was the case. But she didn't press the issue. Ellissiel would have to figure out Thranduil's feelings and her own in her own time. Even in the short time Raina had spent with Ellissiel, she could tell Ellissiel's feelings were a little bit more than just friendly towards Thranduil. She couldn't mistake the darkening of Ellissiel's cheeks as she watched Thranduil stand on the tree branch, jumping into a back flip and diving gracefully into the water below.


	9. Chapter 9

_So here's part 9. Enjoy!_

* * *

After changing into dry clothes, Thranduil headed towards Arandil, prepared to continue on to the outpost with Ellissiel ignoring him. To his surprise, he found Ellissiel perched in Arandil's saddle, looking down at him with a cheeky grin on her face. Thranduil shook his head, a smile on his face as he silently swung himself up behind Ellissiel. As he put his arm around her waist and she urged Arandil forward, he felt all his moodiness vanish. It was with renewed enthusiasm that he joined in the conversations of his friends.

Thranduil listened happily as Ellissiel marveled at the scenery around them. The joyful words she spoke gave him great pleasure as he enjoyed the rewards for organizing their current trip.

"It isn't like I have never seen autumn before," she said happily to no one in particular. "But it just seems like the colors are multiplied tenfold, and the songbirds sound so much more joyous out here. It is as if the Valar themselves were meant to live here. Can you hear the stream just over there? It sounds so melodious. And the wind rustling the trees? I can hardly stand the beauty of it all."

Thranduil had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying that the beauty of the forest was nothing compared to seeing Ellissiel's joy at that moment. But he could see Lithiavas riding to his right, watching Thranduil and Ellissiel with a smile on his face. As much as he wanted to tell Ellissiel he loved her, he was not going to do it in front of an audience.

After monologuing for some time, Ellissiel finally exhausted all her poetic words about the forest. She and Thranduil rode in silence for several minutes as the other four elves chatted softly behind them. Thranduil finally broke the silence.

"I am glad you are no longer mad at me, my lady," he said with a smile, glancing down at her strawberry-blonde head.

"I was never mad at you, Thranduil," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I could never be mad at you. You are the sweetest, most kind person I know." Thranduil felt his heartbeat speed up, and he became painfully aware that the conversation behind him had stopped. "I doubt there is anything you could do that would make me truly mad at you. You have done nothing but make me smile since we met. I only tease you so you won't get too full of yourself."

"You think I am full of myself?" Thranduil said, hoping Ellissiel couldn't feel his rapid heartbeat as she leaned back into him.

"I think you have the potential to become full of yourself," she said, and he could hear the humor in her voice. "You are a prince after all, though sometimes I do forget that fact. Royalty is always in danger of falling victim to pride."

"Well then I am eternally grateful to have you as a friend then, Lady Ellissiel, to keep me humble."

"You are most welcome, Prince Thranduil. And I must thank you for this most spectacular day."

"If you are happy, then I am happy," Thranduil said sincerely, resting his chin on the top of Ellissiel's head, which made her giggle and him smile.

* * *

"Here we are," Thranduil said as Ellissiel stopped Arandil outside a small stone tower. He slid off gracefully before Ellissiel dismounted next to him. "The northern outpost. It's not used much anymore, but if guards are out riding in bad weather the tower can come in handy."

It was less than an hour before sunset, and as the other elves dismounted the six began making plans.

"I'll get a fire started so we can cook some dinner," Novathin said, walking towards the guard station, where a short stack of firewood sat against the wall. "I am famished."

"Are we all sleeping in the tower?" Raina asked, looking up at it skeptically. It was in good condition, but it had few windows and furnishings.

"It should be a nice enough night that we can just sleep out here," Thranduil replied, carrying his gear towards the fire pit. "And you can't watch stars from inside."

"We won't have the greatest view of the comet from here," Ellissiel said, scanning the sky. "Is there an open area that faces more to the north?"

"About three hundred yards that way," Balamaethor said, pointing to the northeast. "There is a ridge that sticks out to the north."

"Excellent," Ellissiel said happily. "We can eat dinner then go look at the comet."

But after they finished their meal and darkness fell, there was less enthusiasm to go see the comet.

"I think I'm going to stay here, Lissi," Raina said, wrapping her cloak tighter around her shoulders. "I can feel the temperature dropping already."

"You'll miss out. It's a spectacular comet. You can see the reddish glow."

"Actually Lissi, I think I'll skip out too. I'm a bit tired," Novathin said, yawning for effect as Lithiavas nodded in agreement.

"Is no one going to go with me?" she asked, exasperated.

"Come on, Lissi," Thranduil said as he stood up. "I will go with you. I would like to see this comet of yours and see what all the fuss is about."

"Great! Let's go find the ridge," Lissi said, taking his hand and starting in the direction Balamaethor had indicated. Before they disappeared into the trees, Thranduil glanced back at his friends, who were all grinning at him. He knew exactly what they were doing, but he didn't care. He was going to get more time alone with Ellissiel, and that's all that mattered.

A few minutes later, Ellissiel and Thranduil were lying on their backs on the ridge, looking up at the stars. The ridge was thin and didn't allow them to lie next to one another, so Ellissiel had her feet facing north, and Thranduil's were facing south, their ears almost touching as their heads lay close together in between.

"There's Earendil," Ellissiel said, pointing to a bright star shining just above them. "Oh look! That dark blue one? That's a planet."

"You certainly know your astronomy," Thranduil said with a smile. "Your mother must be proud."

"She is certainly prouder that I know all the stars than she is of my horse thieving, anyway," Ellissiel said with a laugh. "She and I used to go out into the hills at night and look at the stars for hours. It was my favorite thing to do when I was little. That, and terrorize the stables."

"I can see you now, tiny little elleth, always underfoot as the stable hands care for the horses," Thranduil said, looking over at her. "How many times did they have to rescue you from getting trampled?"

"Never!" Ellissiel said, sounding mildly offended. "All the horses loved me."

"And the stable hands?"

"They could have done without me," Ellissiel said with a shrug, making Thranduil laugh. Suddenly, she picked up her arm and pointed to a point above her feet. "There it is!"

Unable to see what she indicated from his position, Thranduil rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows to look out over the treetops. There, about thirty degrees above the horizon, was a bright red dot in the sky.

"That's the comet?" he asked, noting how it was significantly bigger than the stars around it, but still only the size of a pin head. "I was expecting it to be bigger."

"It's still thousands of leagues away, Thranduil," Ellissiel said, looking up at him as he hovered over her. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it is quite a beautiful celestial body."

There was only one celestial body Thranduil cared about at the moment, and he noticed it was shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned, as Ellissiel continued watching the comet.

"A little," she said, hugging herself tightly. "I'll be okay."

"Come here," he said, standing up and walking towards a rock further back on the ridge. He sat down with his back against it, and gestured for her to follow him. Ellissiel slowly got up and followed, sitting down next to him. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest, eyes returning to the heavens.

"Better?" he asked, taking her small, thin hands in his as he felt how cold they were.

"Yes," she said softly, shifting slightly in his embrace before falling silent, still watching the stars.

Thranduil let his eyes and his mind wander as he sat there with Ellissiel, thinking about how much he wanted to keep her like this forever. He wondered what she was thinking about, wrapped in his arms like this. Did she know how he felt? He was so wrapped up in his musings that he didn't hear her when she finally spoke again.

"Hmm?" he asked lazily, his eyes on the comet as he brought his attention back to reality.

"I asked why you are always so kind to me. You really had no reason to be, since I know you were suspicious about my interactions with Arandil. And yet you have never been anything but amazing. Why? What makes me so special?"

Thranduil stayed silent, staring at the red speck in the distance. Now was his chance. He should tell Ellissiel exactly how he felt, that he loved her, and he wanted nothing more than to stay with her forever. But as he opened his mouth, he couldn't find the words. Instead he felt gnawing doubt in the back of his mind. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if by telling her he loved her she would just feel uncomfortable and pressured into something she didn't want? Could he live with himself if he drove her away now, right when things were starting to go so well? No, he couldn't do that. After growing so close to her, he couldn't lose her now.

"Thranduil?"

Sighing, Thranduil, made up his mind. He gently kissed Ellissiel's ear before standing up and holding out his hand for her.

"I think we should be getting back. The others will be worried something happened to us." Ellissiel just looked up at him and nodded, taking his hand so he could pull her up. She was surprised but didn't fight back when he picked her up and started carrying her back towards camp. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Thranduil felt a lump in his throat. He may not be willing to risk telling her exactly how he felt, but he was certainly going to make sure she knew how much he cared from his actions. So far, she had not pulled away from his gestures of affection, and so he intended to keep letting his actions speak for him, hoping that some day she would realize the truth and reciprocate his feelings.

"So how was the comet?" Balamaethor asked, looking up at them as they reentered the camp. He was lying on his side on the far side of the fire, Raina lying behind him, propped up on her elbow, running her fingers through his dark hair. She too looked up, smiling as Thranduil gently put Ellissiel down on a log next to the fire, wrapping a cloak around her shoulders before sitting down on the ground next to her, leaning against the log.

"Smaller than I expected," Thranduil said casually. "Where are Novathin and Lithiavas?"

"Getting more firewood," Balamaethor replied, giving Thranduil a silent, questioning look. Thranduil just shrugged and turned to look into the fire, wondering if he did the right thing.

"What did you think, Lissi?" Raina asked, looking up at the elleth.

"It was beautiful," she said with a smile, pulling the cloak tighter. "Such a bright red. I saw it last time it came around about twenty years ago, but it was so much brighter seeing it out here."

"So it was worth it?"

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. "You really should go see it yourselves."

"Maybe in another twenty years," Balamaethor said with a laugh. "I am far too comfortable to get up right now."

"So how was the comet Lissi?" She looked up to see Lithiavas and Novathin walking back with arms full of firewood.

"Excellent. You should have come."

"We saw it while we were gathering firewood. I must say, I thought it would be more impressive from the way you were talking about it."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lissi said as Novathin set down his firewood and took a seat, while Lithiavas started feeding the fire. "I enjoyed it."

"What did you think, Thranduil?"

"It was interesting, but I think I was more impressed with the planet."

"I suppose that's fair," Ellissiel said with a sigh. "It is bigger."

"Well I am going to bed," Novathin said, stretching out on his blanket. "It's been a long day and we get to do it all again tomorrow. Goodnight."

There was a chorus of 'goodnights' as he turned his back to the fire and pulled a blanket over himself. The rest of the elves sat in silence for some time, falling asleep one by one. Thranduil moved from his position next to Ellissiel so he could lay down more comfortably, quickly drifting off as he lay on his back next to the fire. Lithiavas kept tending the fire for awhile before he too passed out, quickly followed by Balamaethor, who fell asleep holding Raina's hand.

After staring into the fire for almost an hour, watching the embers burn slowly, Ellissiel finally stood up and stretched. Unaware that Raina was still awake, she sat down next to Thranduil, wrapping her cloak around them both before resting her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. Raina smiled as she watched Thranduil shift slightly in his sleep, putting his arm around Ellissiel as she finally started to drift off. Raina soon followed suit, her fingers still entwined with Balamaethor's.

* * *

Thranduil woke shortly after dawn to a quiet campsite. No one else stirred as he made to get up, but stopped when he realized there was something heavy on his chest. Looking down, he was surprised to see strawberry blonde hair covering his right shoulder. He stopped moving and lay still, closing his eyes as he felt his fingertips brush against a lock of Ellissiel's hair. He sighed contentedly as he started absentmindedly running her hair through his fingers, listening to her soft breathing as she slept.

Several minutes later he sensed movement from somewhere nearby and opened his eyes. Balamaethor was standing at his feet, arms crossed as he looked down at the prince, a smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?" Thranduil said softly, not wanting to wake Ellissiel just yet.

"Just wait until we get back," Balamaethor whispered back. "I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about."

Thranduil didn't reply. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. But that could wait. For the moment he was preoccupied, as Ellissiel shifted slightly, her eyelids fluttering as she began to wake up.

"Good morning, Lissi," Raina called as she saw Ellissiel sit up. "How did you sleep for your first time out camping?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Ellissiel replied, stretching. "Though I suppose that's mostly because Thranduil made an excellent pillow."

"Happy to help," Thranduil said with a smile, sitting up and leaning on his elbows. "I'm glad you slept well."

"I hope I didn't interrupt your sleep at all. I know I have a habit of moving a lot when I sleep."

"I really didn't notice," Thranduil said honestly.

"Good," Ellissiel said with a smile. To his surprise, she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek before standing up and going to help Raina with breakfast. Thranduil's eyes met Balamaethor's, knowing that he did indeed have a lot to explain.

* * *

"If I get on first are you going to ignore me again?" Thranduil asked as he finished putting Arandil's tack on as Ellissiel scratched the horse's nose.

"No, I had my fun. I will ride with you today."

"Are you sure? I can't stand being on your bad side."

"I'll be fine," Ellissiel said with a smile. "I'll even ride side saddle so I can have a real conversation with you if you'd like."

"That would be nice," Thranduil said, mounting Arandil and holding out a hand to pull Ellissiel up. She took it, allowing him to set her gently on saddle in front of him, her legs folded on Arandil's left side as they started back down the mountain.

"You are strangely passive today, Lissi. May I ask why?"

"Well you did come all the way out here just to let me look at a red dot in the sky, the least I can do is be nice for a change."

"I'm not sure how to react to this side of you," Thranduil said with a half smile. "I am so used to the side of you that has to challenge everything I say."

"That part of me had a long day yesterday and needed a break. It's easier to let you have your way for once."

"Hmm, I may come to like this new side of you."

A few paces behind them, the other four elves where whispering amongst themselves, watching Thranduil and Ellissiel.

"Do you think he told her?" Lithiavas asked Balamaethor under his breath, careful to keep his voice from being overheard.

"From the look he gave me when they got back I would say no, but I have never seen Ellissiel quite so attached. Something must have happened."

"At least they aren't avoiding each other," Raina said softly. "I was concerned that may happen if Thranduil pushed a little too hard."

"They both seem perfectly happy," Novathin agreed, watching Ellissiel smile as she listened to Thranduil. "It doesn't look as if that much has changed."

"I'm itching to know what happened," Balamaethor said, eyes on his friend. "I hate having to wait to ask."

"You'll find out this evening, calm down," Raina said, rolling her eyes. "You three are like young ladies gossiping about who is wearing what to a ball."

"Hey, we've been watching this drama playing out for a while now. Can you blame us for our interest?"

Raina just rolled her eyes again, falling silent as the three male elves continued speculating about the relationship developing in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

_Fun chapter! Oh, and the translation is at the bottom. Enjoy!_

* * *

"So are we going swimming again Thranduil?" Novathin asked as the approached the spot where they ate lunch the day before. "I don't know about you, but I feel quite toasty right now."

"It is unusually hot today," Balamaethor agreed.

"Why not?" Thranduil said, feeling the sun on his back as it peaked through the colorful autumn leaves. "No need to rush back to Harlond."

"Excellent," Novathin said with a smile. "Are you two going to join us this time?"

"I don't think so," Raina said, shaking her head. "I am quite content to sit on the edge and put my feet in, but I will not be jumping in that pond."

"Suit yourself. How about you Lissi?"

"I don't know, Novathin. I like sailing, but I don't do much swimming."

"Come on, you'll enjoy it!"

"I'll think about it," Ellissiel said with a smile.

When they reached the pond, Ellissiel and Raina sat down on the shore, taking their boots off and sticking their feet in the cool water while the elves behind them unpacked the horses to let them rest.

"Was it worth the trip all the way out here?" Raina said with a content sigh as she slid her bare feet into the water.

"Definitely. I can't say when I've had more fun. Spending time with all of you, riding through the woods for hours, sitting here next to this pond…I am absolutely content."

"You looked pretty content last night, too," Raina said with a smug grin, glancing behind them to make sure the other four were occupied. "You and Thranduil were quite cozy."

"I was afraid it was going to get colder out once the fire died down," Ellissiel said softly, her cheeks darkening once again. "That's all."

"Mmhmm," Raina replied skeptically. "Well I am glad to see you are happy at any rate."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ellissiel asked, confused. She didn't get an answer, however, as she felt herself leaving the shore and suddenly flying through the air. She let out a short scream before she hit the water with an enormous splash.

She stood up spluttering, wiping her hair out of her face as she heard laughter from the bank. She glared angrily at the four elves standing there laughing as she threw her wet hair over her shoulder.

"That wasn't funny, Thranduil!" she said, giving him the meanest look she could muster. He just grinned wider, his arms folded across his bare chest as he looked down at her.

"I thought it was funny. And I thought your passive side was letting me do what I want today."

"That doesn't mean throwing me into the pond!" she said, slogging towards the bank. "Why did I have to go in and not Raina?"

"Don't bring me into this!" Raina said, quickly pulling her feet out of the water, looking like she was ready to dash away. "Don't you dare touch me, Balamaethor." He had just been eyeing her like he was thinking about throwing her in as well, but he seemed to think better of it and just shrugged, diving into the water. Novathin and Lithiavas followed as Thranduil, still grinning widely, held out his hand to pull Ellissiel out of the water. She took it grudgingly, letting him pull her up, the frown still on her face.

"Stop pouting, you'll dry off," Thranduil said as she took off her outer tunic to let it dry faster. "Besides, the water's great. You know you wanted to get in it. Admit it."

"Hmph," Ellissiel replied, hanging her tunic over a tree branch.

"Come on, have some fun," Thranduil said, gesturing towards the water. Ellissiel looked at the pond for a moment, before she looked up at Thranduil with a smile on her face.

"Okay," she said happily. He didn't realize until it was too late what she was thinking about. Ellissiel was close enough to him that all it took was one firm push to make him loose his footing on the edge of the pond and fall ungracefully backwards into the water.

When he resurfaced and brushed his hair out of his face, he looked up at Ellissiel who was laughing loudly as she looked down at him.

"You're right. That is fun," she said, bending over with her hands on her knees she was laughing so hard.

"You had it coming Thranduil," Novathin said, he and the others laughing as well.

"Yeah, well you don't know what you've started, missy," he said, smirking up at Ellissiel. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pond, making her scream and sputter again.

"Thranduil! You are so going to pay for that!" she said as she stood up again, whipping her hair out of her face.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he replied gleefully, diving underwater and swimming away from her.

Ellissiel chased Thranduil around the pond for a good ten minutes before she finally gave up and sat in the shallows, defeated.

"Giving up already?" Thranduil said, carefully treading water just outside her reach.

"Oh, _ego, milbo orch,_" Ellissiel said sourly, glaring at him again. This just made him grin wider.

"Such foul language from a lady," he retorted. "What would your mother say?"

"She'd say you deserve it."

"I don't think so."

"Well, you do."

"Come on, you're having fun. Admit it."

"Hey Novathin?"

"Yes?" Novathin said from where he sat on the bank, watching the entertaining scene in front of him.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"What is that?"

"Could you catch Thranduil and dunk him for me?"

"Hey now! That isn't fair!" Thranduil complained as Novathin stood up with a grin. Lithiavas did as well, looking like he was going to enter the fray.

"All is fair in love and war," Ellissiel said, smiling sweetly. She didn't know it, but her choice of words hit Thranduil hard. Unfortunately for him, it gave Novathin and Lithiavas the chance they needed to dive in and corner Thranduil.

"Alright, alright, you win!" Thranduil said, climbing out of the pond after a thorough dunking from his friends. "But you cheated."

"We all have our talents," Ellissiel replied as he sat down next to her. "Mine just happens to be communicating with others."

"Ha, yeah right. You just smile sweetly and get your way."

"Whatever works," she said pleasantly, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "You have yours survival skills and I have mine."

"I'd like to see you try and sweet talk a Warg into not eating you," Thranduil said, glancing around at her as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "That would be a trick."

"Well if I ever get the chance I'll try it."

"I sincerely hope that never happens," Thranduil said, kissing her forehead before standing up. "Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

* * *

Feeling lazy after a nice lunch, the elves sprawled out on the bank of the pond, enjoying the warm weather. Raina and Balamaethor were sitting side by side, leaning against a tree trunk while chatting with the others. Novathin and Lithiavas were sitting back, propped up on their elbows as Ellissiel lay on her back with her knees bent towards the sky, Thranduil's head resting on her stomach.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Lithiavas said with a content sigh. "But I wouldn't mind staying here for a few days, just relaxing by the pond." The rest of the elves all agreed, happy not to have anything pressing to worry about at the moment.

"I wish I didn't have to go back and sit in the library all week again," Thranduil said. He was particularly pleased at the moment, as he could feel Ellissiel's chest move up and down as she breathed softly, her fingers playing with his hair as it fell across her abdomen.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Lord Celeborn gave us a week off?" Balamaethor asked wistfully, his eyes closed as he leaned back against the tree. "Not that it will ever happen."

"I'll be glad to be back," Ellissiel said, making Thranduil look around at her. "I miss Arahil." This made Thranduil smile.

"I am sure he missed you, too."

The group fell silent for a while, enjoying the pleasant surroundings. But it didn't last. Several minutes later, Ellissiel started in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Thranduil asked as he sat up, looking at Ellissiel as she too sat up.

"It's starting to rain," she said, looking up at the sky and wiping a raindrop off her cheek.

"Guess that means we better pack up," Novathin said, sitting up to put his boots on. The others followed suit, putting all their riding gear on again. Ellissiel grabbed her outer tunic, which was still fairly wet.

"Here, don't put that on yet. Mine as well start off dry," Thranduil said, taking her tunic and rolling it up and handing over her cloak. Ellissiel took it gratefully, looking towards the sky again as a rumble of thunder was heard off in the distance.

"We've still got several hours of riding, and it will be slow going once the heavy rains start," Balamaethor said, climbing up into his saddle behind Raina. The rain and the wind were picking up, indicating that the storm was not going to pass over quickly. It was going to be a rough few hours for the travelers.

"Hopefully it will ease up a little once we get out of the mountains," Thranduil said, though he was not optimistic. He swung himself up in his saddle before pulling Ellissiel up after him. She huddled close to him, wrapping her cloak tightly as a gust of wind whipped up. Without her riding tunic, she was exposed to the elements. Thranduil shifted in his seat, wrapping his own cloak around her for extra protection. They started off again, forgetting that just a few minutes ago, they had all been eager to stay. Now they all just wanted to get back to the city, where they could get out of the storm that was quickly bearing down on them.

* * *

There wasn't much talking over the next few hours, the elves more concerned with staying dry than engaging in conversation. It was with relief that they finally reached the edge of the city. Thranduil was a little sad to see the stables appear through the rain ahead of them. Ellissiel had fallen asleep about an hour ago, her body tightly cocooned in his cloak as she slept against his shoulder.

"Thranduil," Novathin said softly, gaining his attention. As he looked towards the barn, he saw a figure standing huddled just inside the door, wrapped tightly in a cloak. Knowing instantly that it was Althrin, though the elf's face was covered, Thranduil turned and started galloping away. The weekend had gone too well for it to be ruined now. The change in pace woke Ellissiel, who shifted in the saddle as they rode away from the stables.

"Where are we going?" Ellissiel asked, realizing where they were.

"To your house. There is no reason for you to walk all the way home in the rain."

"But what about Arahil?"

"I'll make sure he's alright when I drop of Arandil. You've had a long weekend and should just go to bed." He smiled as Ellissiel yawned, proving his point for him.

"Alright," she said, defeated. "I'll go see him in the morning."

Arandil stopped outside Ellissiel's house a few minutes later. Thranduil swung off the horse, untying Ellissiel's bags as she slid off, wrapping her cloak tightly around her as she walked quickly towards her door, waiting under the overhang for Thranduil. She opened the door as he reached her, stepping inside to find her parents both sitting in the living room.

"Lissi! Thranduil! My goodness, you rode all this way in the rain? Look at you both."

"Sorry, naneth. We'll try not to drip on your rug."

"Never mind the rug. I figured you would have stopped somewhere to wait out the storm. You are drenched. Lissi, go change. Thranduil, I'll get you a towel. Please, come in and dry off."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I can't stay. Arandil is outside and he will not be happy if he has to stand in the rain for much longer."

"Very well. Thank you for bringing Lissi back."

"Of course," Thranduil said with a smile as Minuial hurried out of the room to find towels for daughter. Thranduil turned his attention to Ellissiel as she took off her cloak and hung it up. "I really do need to be going, Lissi. Thank you for coming with me this weekend. I hope you enjoyed yourself, even with the rain."

"I can't say when I've had more fun," Ellissiel said with a smile up at him. "Thank you so much for taking me up into the mountains. We need to have trips like that more often."

"You will not hear any complaints from me," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I will see you tomorrow Lissi."

"Goodnight Thranduil," she said, giving him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared out the door. As soon as the door clicked behind him, Minuial returned, carrying several large towels.

"Before you drip all over the house, try and dry off a little bit. You're not as bad as I thought, but take off your boots before you track mud through the house."

"Yes naneth," Ellissiel said with a smile, taking off her boots and accepting a towel. "I am going to go take a bath and head to bed. I ate a little on the way home, so I don't need dinner."

"Alright dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight naneth, ada."

"Goodnight Ellissiel," Dintieron said, looking up from his book at his daughter as she disappeared into the other room. He looked up at his wife, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Althrin? What are you doing out in this weather?"

"I wanted to see that Ellissiel got home alright. May I speak to her?"

"I am sorry, Althrin, but she just went to take a bath. Why don't you come back in the morning? She had a long weekend and wanted to go straight to bed."

"Oh, alright," Althrin said, clearly not happy, but he didn't want to argue with Minuial. "Can you tell her I came to see her?"

"Certainly," Minuial said with a smile. "Goodnight Althrin."

"Goodnight my lady," he said, turning and heading back out into the rain. Minuial watched him go for a moment, feeling a sense of pity for him, before shutting the door against the rain.

"You could have let him in," Dintieron said, looking up at his wife.

"I know, but this was Thranduil's weekend with Lissi. He can see her tomorrow."

"It certainly was Thranduil's weekend," Dintieron said thoughtfully. "You missed their goodbye."

"Oh?" said Minuial, curious.

"Let me put it this way. Have you ever seen Ellissiel kiss Althrin?" Minuial thought about it for a minute before answering.

"No, I don't think I have," she said. "She kissed Thranduil again, then?"

"Oh yes. And he kissed her forehead. Whatever happened this weekend, I think Ellissiel has made her choice."

"You think so?" Minuial asked thoughtfully. "What makes you so sure?"

"I know what love looks like, my dear," he said with a half smile. "I am also fairly certain Ellissiel doesn't. I don't think she knows her own feelings yet."

"I pity Althrin, but I feel bad for Thranduil as well. He tries so hard, but still Lissi is oblivious. I admire his patience."

"Hopefully she will realize the truth soon," Dintieron agreed.

* * *

Thranduil left Ellissiel's house feeling particularly pleased with himself. But as he mounted Arandil, he noticed someone was hurrying towards him.

"Althrin," he said flatly as the elf looked up at him, scowling.

"Prince Thranduil," Althrin replied just as flatly. Neither said another word as Thranduil galloped away through the rain. He wasn't going to let this brief encounter bother him. This had been a remarkably successful weekend. Ellissiel may still not know Thranduil loved her, but he felt that they were now closer than ever, and he was determined not to let anything Althrin did get in the way of that.

After cleaning Arandil and drying him off, Thranduil went to check on Arahil. The colt was asleep in the corner of his stall when Thranduil looked in, so the elf left him alone, pulling his cloak tighter around himself as he made for his quarters. He was hoping to change out of his dry clothes and relax before going to bed, but he didn't get the chance. As soon as he opened the door, he found Balamaethor, Raina, Novathin, and Lithiavas waiting for him in his sitting room.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked, not really needing an answer.

"We want to know what happened last night," Balamaethor said, grinning.

"Can I at least change first?" Thranduil asked, taking off his drenched cloak and hanging it next to the door. He disappeared into his room for a few minutes before returning, dressed in a clean tunic and leggings.

"So? What happened?" Lithiavas asked eagerly.

With a sigh, Thranduil sat in an armchair and began retelling his story of what happened the night before. When he finished, there was a chorus of groans.

"Come on, Thranduil," Novathin said, rolling his eyes. "That is no excuse for not telling her how you feel."

"If today was any indication, she loves you as well, so you should just tell her and stop torturing yourself."

"You can't be sure of that," Thranduil said defiantly. "I am not going to risk losing her when we are getting so close."

"I understand your concern Thranduil," Raina said softly. "But I think you need to consider what will happen if you continue to hide your feelings. Althrin was pretty short with us when he heard that you took Lissi straight home. What if he tells her he loves her and she chooses him because you didn't say anything?"

Thranduil had considered this, but didn't really have an answer for Raina.

"I don't know, honestly. But if that does happen, I will think of something."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Balamaethor said, standing up as he and the others prepared to leave. "This plan could end in disaster if you aren't careful."

"I know," Thranduil said softly as his friends left, leaving him to reflect on his thoughts.

* * *

_Ego, milbo orch-__Go kiss an orc. (not my translation, don't yell at me if it is wrong.)_

_Btw, for fans of this story and my other story, I Keep Looking For Something More, I wrote the first chapter for the sequel. So many ideas buzzing around in my head..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Only one more chapter and the epilogue after this one! If I had more patience, I probably could have turned the last chapter into two, giving you a nasty cliffhanger, but I guess you'll just have to make do with what I have. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next three years were happy ones for Ellissiel and Thranduil. They continued spending free time in each other's company, much of it devoted to Arahil and his training or simply stargazing. These three years were not so great for Althrin. He felt his time with Ellissiel getting smaller and smaller as she devoted more time to her horse and Thranduil. Things only got worse for him when Raina introduced Ellissiel to some of her friends who were also horse lovers, so Ellissiel had even more friends to divide her time between. Althrin wasn't so resentful of the new elleths Ellissiel spent time with, but he was not at all happy that while his time with her got shorter, Thranduil's time with her did not seem to suffer at all. His moodiness didn't help, as it made Ellissiel less willing to spend time with him, as his bad mood inevitably made her feel grumpy, too.

It was in the middle of spring when Ellissiel felt the urge to go up into the mountains to watch the stars again. She had already got a couple of her friends to agree, and now she was just looking for Thranduil to see if he wanted to go. She found him, as expected, in the library with Balamaethor."

"Studying again?" she said as she came up behind Thranduil, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Always," Thranduil said, his eyes still on his book as he smiled. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going up into the mountains with Valaina and Melisse to spend the night looking at the stars. Do you want to come?"

"I would love to, but I can't," Thranduil said, looking up at her. "I have a lot of work to do."

"That's a shame," she said with a sigh. "Well, enjoy your books. I will see you tomorrow evening." She kissed his cheek before letting go of him and standing up. "Bye Balamaethor."

"Bye Lissi," he said with a smile, watching her disappear before looking across the table at Thranduil. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" Thranduil said, still reading his book.

"It has been almost four years and you still haven't told Ellissiel you love her."

Thranduil didn't reply. He had been slightly frustrated over the past couple years that his relationship with Ellissiel hadn't moved any farther, but he was reluctant to push the issue. More than anything, he didn't want to alienate Ellissiel by telling her how he felt. He had some close calls lately, where he barely caught himself before he either kissed her passionately or blurted out that he loved her.

"There's no need to rush," Thranduil said finally, earning a snort of derision from Balamaethor.

"We may be immortal, but if you go any slower, you're going to start going in reverse," he said, watching the prince across the table. "Everyone is on the edge of their seats in suspense."

"What do you mean 'everyone?'" he said, looking up finally.

"I think at this point Lissi is the only one who doesn't know how you feel about her," Balamaethor said with a smirk.

"Well you and everyone else are just going to have to be patient," Thranduil said, feeling that people should mind their own business for a change. "I'm happy the way things are."

"I'm sure," Balamaethor said, not convinced, but he dropped the subject.

* * *

"Where's Thranduil? I thought for sure he would have agreed to come."

"He has a lot of work to do. Celeborn wants him to spend the weekend studying."

"Ah. I should have known," Valaina said evenly. "I'm sure that is the only thing that could keep him from spending the weekend with you." Melisse nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by that?" Ellissiel asked, looking over at her friend.

"It's not like he has ever said no before when you asked. He would follow you to the other end of Middle Earth if he had to."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that I don't think I have ever seen someone so in love."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Valaina said, turning to meet Ellissiel's gaze. "You know Thranduil is hopelessly in love with you."

"I do not," Ellissiel said haughtily. "I don't know where you get that idea from."

"Oh, just the way he fawns over you. Like how he always has to be touching you, and looks at you with those puppy-dog eyes—"

"And he buys you expensive gifts for no apparent reason," Melisse added.

"He gave you a horse for crying out loud," Valaina said, looking down at Arahil. "How do you explain that?"

"He is just a really good friend. I tried to get him to stop buying me expensive gifts, but he keeps doing it anyway. I don't think that means he loves me."

"Please, Raina told us about when you went up into the mountains the first time. She said he looked absolutely pitiful when you ignored him on the way up."

"He was just pouting so he could get his way."

"It isn't like you discourage him either," Melisse said, smirking. "You are always hanging off of him when the two of you are together. I swear, the two of you are more intimate than many married elves I know."

"Very true," Valaina said, nodding her agreement. "I mean, Raina and Balamaethor are engaged, and they aren't even as attached as you are to Thranduil."

"I don't know what you both are talking about," Ellissiel said scowling, though her cheeks had darkened noticeably while the other two elleths had been talking. "We are just very close friends."

"Friends, hmm?" Valaina said skeptically. "How long have you been friends with Althrin exactly? And when was the last time you braided his hair?"

"Or kissed his cheek?" Melisse added.

"Or let him caress the tips of your ears?" Valaina finished. "Don't think we don't notice that sort of thing."

"Well I haven't seen much of Althrin lately at all," Ellissiel said, evading the question. "He's been busy."

"I bet he wouldn't have been busy if you asked him to come riding today."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm pretty sure he hasn't come before because he doesn't want to have to compete with Thranduil for your attention."

"That's ridiculous," Ellissiel said huffily. "He doesn't come because he doesn't have a horse."

"He could ride his father's horse, or with you if you let him," Melisse pointed out. "But you know Thranduil wouldn't stand for that."

"You two are being absurd. Thranduil and I are very close, yes, but as friends. Althrin is very busy so I do not spend a great deal of time with him anymore. You are making a big deal out of nothing."

"Right," Valaina said, rolling her eyes. "So the flirting is purely accidental?"

"We don't flirt!" Ellissiel said heatedly. "Can you drop it, please?"

"Fine, but we all know the truth," Valaina replied, shaking her head at her friend's exceptional level of denial.

* * *

The elleths spent the night on the slopes of the mountain, watching the stars until they fell asleep. However, they were rudely awoken in the early hours of the morning by their horses whinnying and stamping on the ground.

"What's wrong girl?" Valaina asked, standing up and stroking her mare's nose. Her question was soon answered as a hoard of goblins swarmed out of the trees. The girls were quickly overpowered, grabbed by dozens of dirty hands, none of the elleths with more than a small knife to defend themselves. Ellissiel knew they had no chance of fighting off the goblins or escaping. Looking around, she saw Arahil bucking and kicking as the goblins tried to grab his bridle.

"Arahil!" she called out, throwing off a goblin that was trying to put a gag over her mouth. "Get help! Find Thranduil!" She saw Arahil dash away just before she was borne to the ground by the goblins, who successfully got a gag in her mouth before she and her friends were pulled bodily away into the trees.

* * *

Thranduil was having breakfast with Novathin and Lithiavas, the three of them laughing at Balamaethor, since he was knee deep in preparations for his wedding, which was going to occur in just a few months. Raina had dragged him away not long after he had sat down, giving him just enough time to grab a slice of toast before being led out of the dining room.

"Raina has certainly got him on a tight leash," Novathin said, enjoying his own eggs and bacon. "I'm amazed she isn't in the library bothering you both every day, asking about what to serve for dinner."

"Only once or twice," Thranduil said with a laugh. "I think Balamaethor enjoys the distractions."

"What's that?" Lithiavas asked, looking around as he heard a commotion outside of the dining hall. Elves were standing and going to the windows or the door to see what was going outside.

"Let's have a look," Novathin said, pushing himself out of his seat, followed by Thranduil and Lithiavas.

"That's Arahil," Thranduil said in surprise, pushing his way forward. The horse was bucking and whinnying nervously, trying to pull free of the elves who had a hold on his bridle. He was surprised to see him, as Arahil was suppose to be in the mountains with Ellissiel until that evening. He tried calming the young stallion, looking him in the eye as he put his hand around his bridle. "What's wrong, boy?"

It was then that Thranduil noticed that Arahil had a deep gash on his right shoulder, which was still dripping blood. Looking closer, he noticed there were several cuts along the horse's body. Cuts that had been made by sharp blades.

"Novathin!" he called, his anxiety evident in his tone. The elf was instantly at his shoulder. "Novathin, go find Lord Celeborn. Lissi, Valaina, and Melisse were attacked by goblins."

"No need," Lord Celeborn said, approaching on his other side. "I am here." He looked around at the assembled elves. "Anyone who has a swift horse and a sword, go get saddled up. Three elleths were attacked in the mountains by goblins. We must go find them quickly before they are taken underground."

"If they haven't been already," Thranduil said unhappily. "With your permission, Lord Celeborn."

"Of course," Celeborn replied, indicating for Thranduil to go get Arandil saddled and ready to ride. Novathin and Lithiavas were hot on his heels as he ran towards the stables. They were unaware that Althrin was also sprinting in the same direction.

* * *

Ellissiel was terrified, but she put on a brave face. Melisse was doing far worse than she was. The other elleth had been hit in the face while they struggled to get away, and she was now sporting a black eye and a fat lip, which trembled as she tried to hold back tears. Ellissiel had a few minor bumps and scrapes, while Valaina probably had a sprained wrist. All in all, they were not too bad, since they were still alive and whole, and could probably run away if given the chance. They were also lucky that the goblins had not had time to get to their cave before the sun rose, so they were huddled in a dark, dense part of the forest. They also were no longer gagged, which was a blessing.

"Don't worry, Mel," Ellissiel said, trying to comfort her friend. They were tied together at the base of a tree, so Ellissiel took the quivering girl's hand for support. "Arahil will get help."

"I just hope they get here soon," Valaina said, watching the goblins squabbling a few yards away. "Even if they don't want to eat us, they may try to eat the horses." Valaina and Melisse's horses were not so lucky as Arahil, and were tied up somewhere behind the girls.

"Not helping," Ellissiel muttered as Melisse's quivering increased and she let a sob escape.

"Quit yer whinin'!" a nearby goblin said, pointing his sword at Melisse. "No more talkin' you three, or I'll-"

What he was going to do, they never found out. To their surprise, the goblin fell to the ground, an arrow in his throat. Looking up, Ellissiel almost screamed in joy as she saw a host of elves riding into the clearing, bows twanging and swords flashing as they attacked the unsuspecting goblins.

"Didn't I tell you?!" Ellissiel said happily, squeezing Melisse's hand. "I knew Arahil could do it."

As she watched, her eyes fell upon the one person she wanted to see more than any other. Thranduil was right in the middle of the chaos, slashing at any goblin that got within reach of his long sword. He looked very regal, a grim look on his face as he rode his white horse through the melee.

It was over quickly, with the goblins either dead or fleeing deeper into the mountains. It took Ellissiel a moment to realize when she'd been cut free, but when she did, she immediately undid the bonds on her ankles, standing up and rushing to Thranduil, who had dismounted Arandil and was walking towards her. He smiled, stabbing the point of his sword into the ground as Ellissiel flung herself into his arms. He spun her around once, before putting her down. She looked up at him a smile, punching his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

"What took you so long?" she said seriously, before she laughed and hugged him again, kissing his cheek. "I knew you would come."

"You are lucky Arahil is so smart. He went right to the dining hall where half of the guards were having breakfast."

"I told him to find you. I figured you would know what was wrong."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me," he said with a smile. His expression changed to concern as he examined her face, his thumb gently wiping away a smudge on her cheek. "You're not hurt are you? How about Melisse and Valaina?" He glanced over her shoulder to where the two elleths were being assisted by other elves. One was looking at Valaina's wrist while another was closely examining Melisse's black eye.

"I'm alright, just a little bruised. Valaina I think has a sprained wrist, and Melisse has a black eye and a bloody lip, but other than that they are okay. We are just glad you got here in time."

"As am I. I am glad you are all okay. Now let's get you back to the city so we can make sure there isn't anything worse wrong with you." Thranduil pulled up his sword, cleaning it off on the ground before putting it back in its scabbard across his back. He led her over to Arandil, picking her up and putting her on the stallion's back, even though he was fully aware she could do it on her own. Swinging up behind her, he instructed Arandil to head home. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she settled back against his chest. He was glad to have her safe once more.

During this whole exchange, Althrin had been watching closely. He had been the one to free the elleths, using a goblin blade he'd found, since he did not have his own sword. But to his disappointment, Ellissiel had not even noticed he was there. She had immediately made for Thranduil, and then rode off with him without looking back. He'd had enough of this. He was not going to play second fiddle for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

_Here it is, the final chapter! Notes will be at the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Good morning!" Ellissiel said cheerily as Althrin opened his door. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," he replied gruffly, looking down at her with a strange look on his face. Ellissiel's smile faded, puzzled at his strange reaction.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm leaving." Ellissiel blinked, not sure she had heard right.

"Leaving? For where?"

"I'm going south to live with relatives," he said. "Tomorrow."

"Why? When did you decide this?"

"Because I can't stand to stay here and just be an afterthought for the rest of my life."

"I don't understand."

"Did you even know I was there yesterday when you were saved from the goblin camp?"

"No, I didn't," she admitted. "Thank you for saving me. But I don't know what this has to do with you leaving."

"You knew instantly when Thranduil arrived, but you didn't even know or care that I was there."

"That's not true," Ellissiel said. "I do care that you were there."

"After the fact you do. You only cared that your prince was there to save you." The bitter way he said 'your prince' made Ellissiel frown.

"That's not fair, Althrin. I happened to see him and was happy he had come. If I had seen you I would have had the same reaction."

"I find that hard to believe."

"But how is this making you leave?" Ellissiel said, coming back to the main point. "Surely that isn't enough to drive you away."

"I can't stand to always be second in your heart Ellissiel. I always thought-" His voice broke. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I always thought that someday, we would get married. We were so close once. But I can see that it won't happen now. I've been replaced in your heart. I don't matter to you anymore." Ellissiel was surprised by this declaration, but she decided to come back to that issue. First, she had to make him stay.

"You do matter to me, Althrin. I don't want you to leave. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Then come with me," he said, taking her hands in his. "Come with me and marry me."

"But why can't you just stay here?"

"I can't stand sharing your heart with Thranduil, Lissi. You have to choose. Either come with me, or stay here with him."

Ellissiel was speechless at the ultimatum she had just been given. Choose? She could no sooner choose between a heartbeat and her ability to breath. She just stared at Althrin, her mouth slightly open in surprise. Althrin sighed.

"Let me know what you decide," he said, closing the door on her. She just stood there for a long time, staring at the door. Unconsciously, her feet led her to the stables. She opened the door to Arahil's stall and sat down on the floor, Arahil ducking his head down so she could scratch his nose. She reached up to brush a hair out of her eye, and felt tears on her cheek. She hadn't known she was crying, but now that she felt the evidence on her face, she broke down, burying her head in her arms and sobbing.

She didn't know how long she was crying, but eventually she heard her name from somewhere above her.

"What's wrong, Lissi?" Thranduil asked, sitting down next to her as she looked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"I was. But for some reason, I felt like something was wrong, and my feet led me here. Do you want to tell me what the problem is?"

Ellissiel sniffed, wiping her face on her sleeve, wondering how she was going to explain what had happened. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she launched herself into the void.

"Althrin is leaving tomorrow. Permanently. He wants me to go with him. He asked me to marry him."

Thranduil was silent. He was absolutely stunned to hear this, and felt his world shatter around him. He didn't think it could get much worse, but Ellissiel continued.

"He said I have to choose. He won't stay here as long as I am friends with you. So I have to choose between the two of you. And I don't think I can." As Ellissiel broke down in sobs again, Thranduil put his arm around her, feeling the weight of what she said bearing down on him. He had known that in the end, Ellissiel would have to make this sort of decision. But he hadn't expected it to come this soon, or in such a brutal fashion. He hadn't considered the fact that if she chose him, she might also lose her oldest friend. He didn't want to lose her, but he really didn't want to see her unhappy. He could tell this was eating her up inside, and he couldn't bear to watch it.

"You should go with him," he said, taking all the strength he could muster to do so. "You will regret it if you don't." Ellissiel looked up at him in surprise. "You can still write to me, but you have known him a lot longer than you have known me. I don't want you to lose a friendship like that over me."

"But Thranduil-" she started, before he held up his hand, standing up and pulling her up with him.

"I mean it, Lissi. I cannot bear to see you like this. Please, go with Althrin."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I am. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Lissi. I mean it."

"Do you want Arahil and the riding tunic back?"

"Of course not. They are yours. Something to remember me by."

"Thranduil…" she said, unable to find the words to say what she was thinking. Thranduil just held her hands gently, smiling down at her sadly.

"There is only one thing I would ask of you before you go."

"Anything," Ellissiel said, her tears running down her cheeks.

"May I kiss you? Properly. Just once."

Ellissiel felt her body trembling as he looked down at her with his brilliant blue eyes. She saw in them something she had never noticed before. Love. A love that was pure and powerful. Unable to say anything, she nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

Thranduil let go of her hands, running his fingers over her cheek as he stared into her eyes. She felt his hands gently cup her cheeks as he bent forward. Ellissiel closed her eyes as his lips met hers. She suddenly felt like all of her senses exploded. She could hear her heart beating in her chest, she could taste the sweetness of Thranduil's kiss on her lips, and feel the love that he was putting into that one act. When he broke away, Ellissiel immediately felt like she had lost a part of her. She looked up at Thranduil, seeing the sadness in his eyes as he looked at her for what he thought was the last time.

"Goodbye, Ellissiel," he whispered, before turning and disappearing, leaving Ellissiel alone in Arahil's stall. This made her break down completely. Putting her face in her hands, she sank down on to the ground again, crying until she had shed every tear she possessed.

She dully registered walking to Althrin's house again that afternoon, telling him that she would go with him. He had smiled broadly, hugging her tightly before kissing her happily. Ellissiel barely noticed his kiss, so very different from the one she had shared with Thranduil. Althrin had then taken her hand and led her home, where he told her parents their plan before he started towards her room to pack. Dintieron and Minuial knew something wasn't right when they looked at their daughter's emotionless face, but they didn't say anything. Ellissiel packed for the rest of the day, feeling empty inside. When Althrin left, kissing her again and saying he would be back in the morning, Ellissiel locked her door, not wanting to talk to her parents, and sat down on the bed, staring at the floor.

Several times there was a knock at the door, and either her father or mother's voice called to her, asking her to open the door and talk. She ignored it, not moving from her seat on the bed. She didn't move until a knock on the door was followed by a voice she did not expect.

"Lissi? It's Raina and Balamaethor. Can we come in?" Ellissiel got up and opened the door, letting them in before shutting it behind them again.

"We heard," Raina said sadly, holding her fiancé's hand as they watched Ellissiel sit on her bed again. Ellissiel remained silent, staring at her hands.

"We think you are making a mistake," Balamaethor said softly, his voice full of concern. "We all do. Including your parents."

"Thranduil told me to go," Ellissiel said dully, not looking up. "So I am going."

"He only said that so you wouldn't have to go through the pain of making a decision. He never wanted you to make this choice. He loves you Lissi. Telling you to leave was the hardest thing he ever had to do."

"But he did," Ellissiel replied. "And so I am going. I already packed."

"Then unpack," Raina said, taking a seat beside Ellissiel and taking her hand. "You will regret leaving for the rest of your life."

"But I will regret losing Althrin for the rest of my life, too," Ellissiel said. "Thranduil agrees."

"You won't regret it as much as you will leaving Thranduil. You love him, whether you realize it or not. And if Althrin was your friend and really loved you, he wouldn't make you choose between the two of them. Not like this."

Tears started falling from Ellissiel's eyes again as Raina spoke. She was so confused. She couldn't bear the thought of losing either of her friends. She wasn't sure she loved Thranduil, but she believed now that Balamaethor was right when he said that Thranduil loved her. But, Althrin loved her too. He had been her friend since they were small, and had stuck by her when no one else did. She was at a loss as to what to do.

"I know this is hard, Lissi," Rania said softly, squeezing her hand. "But we don't want to see you make the biggest mistake of your life. We will let you think about it, I know you have a lot to sort out. Please, consider what we've said before you decide anything."

Ellissiel watched them both go before lying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, wishing the answers could be found there.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Althrin said with a smile, looking down at Ellissiel as she sat on the couch, her possessions in bags around her. She looked up at him, not saying anything. "Come on, there's a horse outside for you." Ellissiel stood, walking towards the door and looking out. But when she saw the dapple gray horse waiting for her, she picked up her skirts and fled.

"Lissi!" Althrin called after her, making to go after her. But Dintieron grabbed his shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Althrin. But Ellissiel won't be leaving with you. I wish you a safe journey south."

* * *

Thranduil was sitting on a hill, looking up at the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. He sighed, leaning back against the willow tree that stood alone on the hilltop. He kept thinking about when he had stumbled upon Ellissiel almost four years ago on this same hilltop. He now wished that he hadn't been so reluctant to tell her how he felt. If he had said something earlier, she might not be leaving at that moment with Althrin. Sighing, he closed his eyes, waiting for the rain. It soon started, pattering against the leaves above him. He was alright with the rain. It made him think that the sky might be sad for him.

He heard the rustling of leaves nearby, which could not be attributed to the rain or the wind. Looking up, he stood abruptly as he saw Ellissiel standing across the clearing from him, exactly where he had stood four years before. She was standing in the open, the rain steadily picking up and soaking her dress, but she didn't move. She just stared at Thranduil.

"What are you doing here?" Thranduil asked eventually.

"I couldn't leave like that," she said, her voice betraying the fact that she was crying. "I can't leave you like that."

"I just want you to be happy, Lissi," he said, barely making it through his sentence before his own voice cracked.

"I can't be happy without you, Thranduil," she said shaking her head. "I love you."

Thranduil stared at her, not daring to believe he had heard her properly. He had been waiting to hear those words from her since the moment he saw her. For a moment, he wondered if this was real. Was his mind constructing this fantasy out of his pain? Ellissiel walked towards him slowly until she was standing right in front of him. She reached up and put her hand on the side of his face as she looked up into his eyes. Her gentle touch was all he needed to know that she was real. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the tears in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you, Thranduil." Her voice was barely a whisper as she smiled up at him through the rain. "I cannot stand to be parted with you for a single day. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Before Thranduil knew what he was doing, he had bent forward, kissing her passionately. He felt her arms around his neck as he picked her up, still kissing her as he spun her around in the rain. He couldn't even feel the water falling on his skin anymore. He couldn't feel anything but Ellissiel's lips on his, her thin body in his arms, and the beating of his own heart. When he put her down finally, he looked down into her hazel eyes, seeing the love there that he had always hoped for.

"I love you so very much, Ellissiel. I always have, from the moment I first saw you. There is no one in this world who I could ever share my life with besides you."

"You won't have to," she whispered with a smile. Thranduil quickly captured her lips in another kiss, content to kiss her in the rain until the end of time.

* * *

_Yes, there will be an epilogue. It will make more sense if you've read _I Keep Looking for Something More_, but it is not necessary for you to have read it first. Part of it will take place after the events of that story, so some of the characters will be new to those of you who have not read it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I would love reviews, on this chapter or the whole story. I will post the epilogue early next week. Thanks everyone!_


	13. Epilogue

_Again, if you haven't read _I Keep Looking for Something More, _this may be a little confusing. Anyway, notes at the end! Enjoy!_

* * *

Thranduil sat at his desk, pouring over reports coming in from the corners of his realm. Rubbing his forehead, he sighed, trying to think of what he was going to do. The darkness had been growing in Mirkwood, threatening the fringes of his kingdom, forcing his people to relocate closer and closer to his hall. He had just received another report about his subjects being attacked by spiders to the south. There were not enough elves to deal with the growing crisis.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing so far. I just don't know what to do, apart from moving everyone into the caves." Thranduil sat back, allowing his wife to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "You don't have any ideas, do you?"

"I'm sorry, my love. Have you asked Legolas for help?"

"He is off with the Guard somewhere," Thranduil replied, waving his hand dismissively, bending over to shift through the papers on his desk. "Maybe when he gets back he can offer some further insight, but until then, I am stumped."

"You'll think of something," Ellissiel said, kissing her husband's ear supportively. Thranduil leaned back again, looking up at his wife.

"I do hope so. And soon. But to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon?"

Ellissiel was silent for a moment, looking down at her lap in thought. Thranduil waited patiently for her to continue.

"I was talking to my mother and Quessiel this morning," she said seriously, meeting Thranduil's gaze steadily. "They want me to take the ship with them."

Thranduil was silent, staring at his wife. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Lissi, I know it hasn't been easy for you, with the darkness growing, but are you really thinking about going into the West?"

"The nightmares are getting worse, Thranduil. Surely you've noticed. I have barely slept in the last month. I can't keep doing this, especially if the darkness continues getting closer."

"Could you wait at least a few more months, to see if we find a solution? Mithrandir has sent me a letter saying he will arrive next month. Perhaps the wizard will help."

"My family leaves in three weeks. If there hasn't been a change for the better by then, I am going to have to leave, Thranduil. I cannot wait for another ship to be built if the darkness keeps pressing on my mind. You know I don't want to leave you and Legolas, but I can feel myself getting weaker every day."

"I wish I could do something for you, _melamin_. It will break my heart if you leave."

"I know, and I wish you both could come with me. But I know you won't leave Mirkwood in crisis. And I love you for that."

"Does Legolas know you've been thinking about this?"

"No, not yet. I only made my decision this morning."

"He should be back in the next few days, then we can talk about this together."

* * *

"So you really haven't seen her in over _a thousand_ years?!" Breigel asked, awestruck as she sat on Thranduil's lap, listening to his story.

"Really. I never meant to stay in Middle Earth as long as I did. But now I get to see your grandmother again. And just wait until she sees you. She will absolutely adore you," he said, smiling as he kissed his granddaughter's head.

"I'm going to go ask ada about her. Thank you for the story, Grandpapa."

"Of course, my dear." Thranduil smiled as he watched his granddaughter dash away, the rocking ship barely affecting her as she made directly for her father who was standing at the bow, talking with his father-in-law and Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elohir. As Legolas picked up the little blonde elleth, Thranduil turned away, looking out at the frothing sea. It wouldn't be long before they reached Aman, and he could find Ellissiel again.

* * *

The ships reached the shores of the Undying Lands late in the afternoon. There was a great deal of commotion as the elves began disembarking, stopping to talk with the elves working on the dock or just looking up at the white marble buildings around them.

Thranduil was helping unload belongs when he paused abruptly.

"Thranduil?" his daughter-in-law asked, concern on her face. "Are you alright?" Thranduil didn't respond. He looked around at the closest building, his eyes resting on an archway that lead onto a balcony.

Moments later, he saw what he was looking for. The biggest smile Tinwe had ever seen crossed his face, and he immediately took off, dodging elves and crates as he ran up the stairs towards the balcony. Tinwe watched as the King took the stairs three at a time, an elleth with strawberry blonde hair running across the balcony towards him. She leapt into Thranduil's arms, laughing as he spun her around quickly before putting her down and kissing her passionately.

"Legolas," Tinwe said, turning towards her husband with a smile. Legolas looked up at her from where he stood, helping the dwarf Gimli down the stairs. She nodded towards the pair of elves on the balcony, and Legolas stood up, smiling. "I'll help Gimli," Tinwe said, coming towards him and supporting the dwarf. "Go." Legolas started towards the stairs, but he was beaten there by Breigel.

"I have waited so long to have you in my arms again, Lissi," Thranduil said, holding his wife close. "I am so sorry for making you wait this long."

"You are with me now, that is all that matters," Ellissiel said, smiling up at him through happy tears. Before she could say anything else, she felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down, she saw a small blonde elfling looking up at her with emerald green eyes.

"Well hello there," she said with a smile, wiping away her tears. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Breigel," the little elleth said happily. "And you're my grandmother."

"Is that so?" Ellissiel said, her smile growing as she bent down to look Breigel in the eye. "Aren't you a charming little elleth?"

"Naneth." Ellissiel looked up, grinning broadly as her eyes fell on her only son. She stood up and proceeded to hug Legolas tightly, kissing his cheek happily.

"Just as handsome as I remember. I have already met my granddaughter, but where is my daughter-in-law? I must admit, I had doubts I would ever have grandchildren. It must have taken someone very special to rein you in, my dear."

"I think you'll find I did most of the reining, naneth," Legolas said with a smile. He turned to look down at the docks, where Tinwe was still helping Gimli. "She appears preoccupied at the moment."

"I shall have to go interrupt for a minute then," Ellissiel said, taking Legolas's arm and starting down the stairs, Thranduil and Breigel following. Before they reached Tinwe, Ellissiel was set upon by Raina.

"Lissi! Oh how I've missed you!" Raina said, giving her friend a tight hug.

"Raina, and Balamaethor! How have you both been? And where is young Faelon?"

"I still can't keep track of him," Raina said with a sigh. "Or his brother. Oh, there is Erynion," she said, pointing at the elf as he walked down the gangway, carrying a small chest. "Erynion, come here for a moment." The elf looked up at his mother's voice, before putting down the chest and trotting up to her.

"Yes, naneth?" he said, coming up beside her.

"Erynion, this is Queen Ellissiel. Now you can put a face to all the stories we've told you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Erynion said, bowing politely. "I have heard a great deal about you."

"That frightens me a little," Ellissiel said with a laugh. "Raina knows a little too much about me, I think. It is wonderful to meet you, Erynion, but I am anxious to meet my daughter-in-law."

"You will love her, Lissi," Raina said merrily. "Once you hear her stories, you will be proud to have her in your family."

"Well don't make me wait any longer then," Ellissiel said, pulling Legolas forward. "Introduce us."

"Tinwe," he called as the two of them walked towards the ship. The brown haired elleth looked up, saying a quick word to Gimli before walking towards her husband and his mother. "Tinwe, I would like you to meet my mother. Naneth, this is Tinwe, my wife."

"It is an honor, Queen Ellissiel, to finally meet you," Tinwe said with a smile. Ellissiel let go of Legolas and promptly pulled Tinwe into a hug.

"There is no need for such formalities, my dear! Please, call me Lissi, or at least Ellissiel. I'll have none of that Queen business here."

"Very well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ellissiel."

"Better," Ellissiel said with a laugh. "Now I have been gone a long time, but your name sounds familiar to me. Where do I know you from?"

"We met many years ago when I was a young child," Tinwe replied. "But you probably don't remember that. You probably recognize my name from all the tales of my wild adventures around Middle Earth."

"Oh no, I remember you now. You are Rissa's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Tinwe said, surprised the queen remembered this. She glanced down briefly as Breigel took her hand. "You have quite the memory."

"It is a gift," Ellissiel said. "Now what is this about adventures? Legolas said he was the one who reined you in, so now I'm intrigued."

"It is a very long story," Tinwe said with a laugh. "But I would be happy to sit down and tell it to you some time."

"I would like that very much," Ellissiel said, smiling as Thranduil came up and took her free arm. Everything was as it should be. Ellissiel stood between the two elves she loved most, her husband and her son, and facing her was her daughter-in-law, who was holding her granddaughter's hand. Her family was whole once more.

* * *

_So it is over. I hope you enjoyed this story. Whether you did or not, I would appreciate your reviews. It will be a while before I start posting the final story in my trilogy, the sequel to _I Keep Looking for Something More_. It will be about Breigel growing up in Valinor. I've written the first couple chapters and the ideas are all floating around in my head, but I want to finish up my other two stories first. _

_I was also thinking about starting another Thranduil story, since there are so few of them. The problem is, the idea I came up with is a bit Mary-Sue-ish, and I generally hate Mary Sues. But I would be using ideas from Norse mythology, which was the source material for Tolkien's elves. Thoughts? Send me a message or indicate in a review if this sounds appealing, and I may try and get started on that one as well. _


End file.
